30 Days With Them
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya?Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?/Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin/GS/DLDR !
1. Prolog

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekhyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan langit berawan. Matahari pun tampak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Namun seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan yakin melangkah, tak peduli dengan tingkah matahari diatasnya. Dengan pendirian yang sudah kuat dari dalam hatinya, ia memasuki wilayah sekolah elit dengan gedung megah yang menawan. SunShine High School. Sekolah dengan 4 gedung utama yang terbagi dalam 3 tingkatan jenjang sekolah. Elementary School, Junior High School dan terakhir adalah Senior High School. Sekolah elit yang cukup terkenal di mata mancanegara dan sekolah itu berdiri kokoh diatas tanah kota Seoul.

Baekhyun—nama gadis itu—menaikkan topi jubah hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang sedang memandang aneh padanya. Semua mata yang awalnya sibuk melihat pemandangan ataupun sekedar mata lain yang ada disampingnya pun jadi tertuju pada gadis itu. Dia sedikit merengut akibat perhatian berlebihan dari orang-orang padanya, seakan dia makhluk dari planet lain atau lebih parahnya dia dikira bukan manusia. Cih, dia punya tangan dan kaki dengan lima jari sebagai pelengkap, mana bisa disebut bukan manusia. Apa orang-orang itu ingin mengajak ribut dirinya?

Baekhyun berusaha acuh dan tetap melangkah ke depan. Dengan wajah kecilnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh jubah yang dipakainya ini, ia melangkah mendekati gedung tertinggi di wilayah ini. Gedung yang berisi anak-anak remaja yang sudah hampir beranjak dewasa. Gedung yang menjadi pijakan akhir bagi mereka sebelum sampai ke perguruan tinggi. apalagi kalau bukan Senior High School atau biasanya disebut SMA.

"Astaga ... kau mengagetiku." Seru seseorang yang lantas membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. sejak tadi dia memang melangkah santai dan berusaha acuh namun tanpa sadar gadis itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya seolah menyembunyikan dirinya.

Bibir mungil Baekhyun sedikit terbuka ingin bicara namun segera terkatup kembali. Wanita dewasa dihadapannya sepertinya seorang guru. Melihat dari penampilan dan kerutan diwajahnnya-_-

"Kau seorang murid? mana seragammu? Kenapa memakai jubah hitam panjang disekolah? Hei.. sekolah ini melarang murid untuk berpakaian selain seragam. Apa kau sedang mencoba-cobai peraturan disekolah ini?" belum apa-apa guru itu sudah menyemprotnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang seakan memojokkannya.

_Pantas wajahnya sudah berkerut. Dia galak_—batin Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Ah! atau kau bukan murid sekolah ini? Heii.. orang luar dilarang keras untuk memasuki sekolah ini tanpa surat keterangan... dan bla bla bla"

Baekhyun yang merasa bosan dan tak peduli dengan ocehan wanita itu pun kembali berjalan melewati wanita yang tidak berhenti bicara itu. dan saking asyiknya marah-marah, wanita itu tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak ada didepannya.

"Semoga hanya ada satu yang seperti dia." Gumam Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia menurunkan topi jubah hitamnya lalu mengacak-acak surai coklat panjangnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu langsung berjongkok ditengah jalan. Tidak peduli lagi pada pandangan orang-orang yang pastinya sudah mengira dirinya gila sungguhan. Dalam hati, mati-matian Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa peta rute sekolah ini. sekarang dia jadi kebingungan dengan letak Ruang Kepala Sekolah yang sejak tadi tidak ia temukan. Rasanya mustahil juga kalau dia harus bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya itu. bahkan sebelum bertanya mungkin orang-orang itu sudah akan langsung pergi. mengingat cara pandang mereka pada Baekhyun. kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun jadi kesal dan berganti memaki-maki gedung sekolah barunya ini. bagaimana bisa, ada gedung sekolah dengan bagian dalam yang super duper luas namun tidak ada perbedaan identik pada setiap sudutnya. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti berputar-putar pada satu tempat.

"Huee... masa aku tersesat sih?" rengek Baekhyun seorang diri_.*Kau tidak mungkin tersesat kalau kau mau bertanya, nona Byun-_-*_

"Adik manis ..." sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Baekhyun. ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga matanya beradu dengan bola mata indah seorang gadis yang memakai seragam seperti dirinya.—Baekhyun memang sebenarnya memakai seragam tapi kemudian diluarnya dia memakai jubah hitam panjang juga. Segera Baekhyun berdiri dan berhadapan dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. ditambah lagi wajahnya yang lembut dengan senyum manis yang menawan. Cuma ketika sudah berdiri, Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu karena tingginya hanya sampai sepundak gadis didepannya. _Menyebalkan—_Batinnya.

Luhan—nama gadis yang menegur Baekhyun—menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat lembut itu. Ia tetap memasang senyum manisnya sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya, niatnya sih biar sejajar dengan Baekhyun. dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya membuat gadis mungil itu—sedikit—tersinggung.

"Adik, Kau tersesat ya? Ini gedung SMA, bukan SD. Apa perlu eonnie antarkan ke gedung sekolahmu?" tanya Luhan ramah namun justru membuat emosi Baekhyun naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya!" bentak Baekhyun kesal. "apa maksudmu dengan SD? Aku murid baru disekolah ini." lanjutnya. Luhan yang awalnya sedikit kaget pun menurunkan tangannya. "Aku akan masuk kelas 2 di SMA ini mulai hari ini. tapi aku tersesat, Tidak tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. kau tahu, ini menyebalkan dan semakin menyebalkan karena ada orang asing yang menganggapku anak SD."

Luhan menegakkan badannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Ah, Mianhae... Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau tidak tahu, makanya bertanya." Cibir Baekhyun_._ dia tidak sadar kalau kata-kata itu harusnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae... sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kata Luhan penuh sesal.

"Huh, pasti kau murid kelas 1. Dilihat dari wajahmu yang terlihat seperti anak SMP. Pasti kau yang harusnya memanggilku Eonnie." kata Baekhyun yang berbalik angkuh sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Baekhyun berpindah menjadi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. "Aishh .. Appoyo." Ringis Baekhyun.

"Dia adalah murid tahun terakhir disekolah ini. ckckck ... anak baru yang seperti anak SD tapi mulutnya sangat pedas. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah stoic namun mata orang itu menatap tajam padanya. Membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut dan langsung menunduk.

"Kau kasar sekali Kris." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang habis kena jitakan dari namja bernama Kris itu.

"Appo..." rengek Baekhyun lagi.

"Awas kau kalau berani bicara tidak sopan lagi pada seniormu." Ancam Kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang?" tawar Luhan, sepertinya kata-kata Baekhyun tadi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia tetap bersikap baik pada junior barunya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku mau." Seru Baekhyun semangat. Kris mencibir melihat sikap manja anak yang baru dikenalnya itu. ah, tidak bisa dibilang mengenal sih. lebih tepatnya, anak yang baru dimarahinya tadi.

.

.

"Gomawo, Luhan Eonnie. dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kata-kata kasarku tadi, ne? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk kasar." kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dihadapan Luhan. Setelah diantar ke ruang kepala sekolah dan diberitahu letak kelasnya, Luhan kembali menemani Baekhyun menuju kelas baru anak itu. Luhan merasa sedikit khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan tersesat lagi dan parahnya gadis itu akan memasuki wilayah kelas 3 yang lumayan terlarang disekolah ini. bagaimana kalau Baekhyun berpapasan dengan senior perempuan yang galak dan sinis? Apalagi emosi gadis itu kurang baik. Bisa-bisa akan ada pertengkaran dipagi yang lumayan indah ini kan. kan tidak semua senior, sesabar dan semurah hati Luhan.

"Baiklah. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. mungkin saja, dikelasmu sudah ada guru. Eumm... Aku ke kelasku dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." pamit Luhan dan berbalik pergi dengan Kris yang juga mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Mereka berpacaran?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerjap imut. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan berbalik, membuka knop pintu kelas barunya.

Ceklek ...

Deg~ Dada Baekhyun mendadak terasa berhenti kala ia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang namja tampan, tepat ketika pintunya dibuka.

"Kau menutupi jalanku." Tegur namja itu, membuat Baekhyun refleks bergeser ke kanan. Namja itu pun berjalan melewati Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Namun entah sadar atau tidak, senyum mengembang diwajah imut Baekhyun.

"Kau murid baru yang disebut-sebut kepala sekolah kan? silakan masuk." Tegur seorang wanita dewasa yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Pastinya dia wanita yang berbeda dengan yang ditemui Baekhyun pagi tadi.

"Ah, ne!" Baekhyun segera sadar dari lamunan indahnya dan memasuki kelas barunya itu. ia berdiri di depan kelas tepat disebelah gurunya itu.

"Kenalkan dirimu."

"Ne. Annyeonghaseo. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Baekhyun membungkuk di hadapan teman-teman barunya itu.

"Kau berasal darimana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya gurunya itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Baekhyun berasal dari dunia fantasi yang tidak boleh kuberitahu namanya. awalnya aku bersekolah diduniaku itu juga namun karena suatu keperluan, aku diminta ke dunia manusia. Keahlian yang kumiliki ialah melakukan sihir."

Serentak semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Hahaha ... kau bercanda. Dunia fantasi? Sepertinya kau salah memasuki gedung. Ini bukan teman anak kecil yang hobi berkhayal, Baekhyun-ah." kata-kata mengejek terlontar dengan bebasnya dari bibir seorang gadis.

"Aku serius. Jangan menganggap ini khayalan. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Seru Baekhyun.

"Oh ya. Hahaha ... aku percaya, lalu sihir seperti apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Namun Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum misterius. "Sihir ... Cinta"

Membuat satu kelas langsung hening seketika.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang namja masuk ke dalam kelasnya—namja yang tadi berpapasan dengan Baekhyun—dan memandang heran pada kelasnya yang mendadak hening. Namun di detik berikutnya, tawa lepas kembali meramaikan suasana kelas itu. membuat namja itu semakin tidak mengerti.

**To Be Continued**

**Publised : 10/08/13  
**

**Words : 1.475**

**lama banget aku menghilang entah di antah berantah mana... hemmm, tepatnya sejak masuk sekolah, aku jadi berhenti nulis FF. aku terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kelas baruku yang menurutku engga seenak pas kelas 1. apalagi kelasku yang sekarang, isinya anak-anak berotak encer semua. Berhasil masuk kelas IPA 1 yang justru bikin aku balik minder soalnya aku ga sebanding ama yang lainnya. Yosh! tapi setelah direnungkan... aku jadi berpikir kalau sekaranglah aku harus belajar lebih keras lagi. ga boleh kalah ama hal yang begituan. jadi aku mutusin buat bikin cerita lagi tapiii... hanya setiap seminggu sekali tepatnya hari sabtu. tapi kalau seninnya banyak ulangan, maka bisa aja dalam seminggu aku ga publish cerita. aku harap kalian mengerti ya... **

**Next liat respon kalian. Kamsahamnidaaa all~**


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Bestfriend

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe... Oh ya, ini juga bukan FF humor ya-_-

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The First Bestfriend**

Keheningan melingkupi suasana pada rumah yang luar biasa megah yang bertempatan di sebuah komplek perumahan elit di daerah gangnam. Terlihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah duduk dilantai ruang tamu sambil melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya itu untuk meredam tangis yang sedang di deranya. Terlihat Sang Eomma dan Appa tampak panik melihat keadaan putri tunggal mereka. bahkan sang Eomma sampai berlutut dihadapan putrinya itu dan berusaha membujuk agar putrinya berhenti menangis.

"Chagiya ... jangan menangis lagi. nanti kau bisa kelelahan." Ucap sang Eomma—Eunhyuk—dengan nada suara frustasi. Sang Appa yaitu Donghae lantas menyentuh pundak istrinya agar berdiri dan berganti dia yang berlutut dihadapan putri yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Appa akan menurutimu kalau kau berhenti menangis Baekkie." Kata Donghae dengan nada suara serius. Baekkie alias Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Appanya itu pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata sembab dan bibir yang gemetar. Donghae yang tak tega melihat itu, langsung mengusap wajah putrinya yang banjir oleh air mata. Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia langsung memeluk putrinya dari samping dengan erat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Ne. Appa akan menyetujuimu untuk sekolah selama 1 bulan. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi alasan kau menolak operasi."

"Gomawo Appa." Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Appanya. Donghae dengan segera membalas pelukan anaknya itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh istri dan anaknya dalam pelukannya. Membawa kedua perempuan yang paling dicintainya itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

Byun Baekhyun ialah putri tunggal keluarga Byun. Sejak kecil, fisiknya selalu lemah dan ditambah lagi dengan kondisi jantungnya yang berbeda dari jantung manusia normal. Dia memang tidak pernah benar-benar sehat. Karena itulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat protektif pada Baekhyun. bahkan mereka melarang Baekhyun untuk sekolah di sekolah umum demi menjaga kesehatan putrinya.

Namun berdasarkan hasil test kesehatan terakhir Baekhyun bulan lalu menyatakan kalau jantung gadis itu sudah terlalu buruk dan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. mungkin kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, umur Baekhyun diperkirakan tidak akan sampai 1 tahun lagi. dan hal ini membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terpukul keras. dengan segala koneksi dan wewenang yang dimilikinya, Donghae berusaha untuk mencari jantung bagi putrinya. Sampai akhirnya minggu lalu, ia mendapatkan sebuah jantung yang cocok untuk putrinya di rumah sakit besar di Amerika. Dan Donghae tidak mau menunggu lagi, operasi itu harus segera dilaksanakan.

Baekhyun yang sejak awal selalu menolak untuk operasi karena dalam pikirannya kalau operasi sama dengan bunuh diri. Dia belum ingin mati muda. Dia masih ingin hidup. Dia ingin bersenang-senang. Dia belum pernah menjadi anak remaja normal seusianya. Dia belum pernah memiliki sahabat. Dia juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih seperti remaja-remaja yang sering dilihatnya dalam film. Selama ini dihidupnya hanya ditemani oleh sang Eomma, Maid, dan suster-suster yang mengurusnya. Ia pun menjalankan pendidikan melalui home schooling yang pastinya membosankan. Selain itu, Appa nya juga membayar seorang guru Private khusus untuk mengajar Baekhyun. namun itu semua tetap tidak menghilangkan kebosanan Baekhyun. dia ingin belajar ditempat yang penuh dengan anak-anak seusianya. Dia juga ingin melewatkan makan siang yang ramai di kantin sekolah seperti di film-film. Dia ingin hidup seperti manusia. Bukan seperti seorang putri raja seperti ini. seperti putri dalam dunia fantasi yang hidupnya selalu dilayani. Tampak bahagia namun sebenarnya kesepian.

Suatu ketika pun Baekhyun pernah mendengar obrolan dokternya dengan sang Appa kalau seandainya operasi yang akan dijalankan Baekhyun saat ini bisa dikatakan terlambat. Keberhasilan operasi itu bahkan mungkin hanya 30% dari 100%. Kesempatannya untuk bisa hidup itu sangat kecil. Namun Appanya hanya ingin putrinya hidup. Tidak lebih. Seperti apapun itu kesempatannya meski keberhasilannya kecil, ia tetap akan mencoba. Ia akan terus mencoba selama itu menjamin agar putri kecilnya untuk tetap hidup dan berada disisinya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tulus dari Appanya, Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk menyetujui kemauan Appanya namun dengan sebuah syarat. Dalam hipotesa Baekhyun, ia mau menjalankan ritual antara hidup dan mati itu asalkan ia merasa bahagia terlebih dahulu. Kebahagiaan yang akan didapatnya jika ia bisa merasakan sekolah seperti anak-anak sebayanya. Sehingga kalau memang operasi itu gagal pun Baekhyun sudah pernah merasakan sekolah dalam 16 tahun hidupnya. Tidak datar dengan hanya dirumah saja.

Baekhyun tidak meminta banyak waktu. Cukup satu bulan ia bisa merasakan bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah untuk menuntut pendidikan dan bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Itu sudah cukup untuk mewujudkan kebahagiannya. Cukup satu bulan alias 30 hari saja.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Park Chanyeol, seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dan ramping, sedang berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Tas ranselnya tersampir indah dipundak kokohnya dan bibirnya sibuk berkomat-kamit. Eh? Bukan komat-kamit biasa. Dia sedang menyanyikan bagian rapp sebuah lagu dari BoyBand favoritenya yang terputar dari headseat yang dikenakannya juga. Menunjang penampilan kerennya sebagai remaja tingkah 2, Senior High School. Beberapa gadis tampak terpesona melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Ada yang ingin memekik melihat ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol. namun keindahan Tuhan itu langsung hilang seketika karena satu hal.

Bukkkk~~

Chanyeol tersandung sebuah tali yang melintang dihadapannya—dan tidak terlihat olehnya—sehingga tubuh jangkung itu terjatuh. Chanyeol meringis merasa perih pada lututnya.

"Ya!" Teriak Chanyeol kesal sambil beranjak berdiri. Terlihat seorang namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya sedang terkikik geli sambil menarik kembali tali yang menjadi penyebab utama jatuhnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat tahu siapa pelakunya. Namja yang sedang terkikik geli itu—Oh Sehun tengah tertawa dengan puasnya usai mengerjai seniornya sendiri-_-

"Makanya Hyung, pagi-pagi jangan tebar pesona begitu. bikin silau aja." ujar sebuah suara lain yang Chanyeol juga tahu siapa pemiliknya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berbalik dan bergerak secepat mungkin. Ia menghampiri namja berkulit tan yang tadi mengejeknya dan memelintir tangan namja itu.

"Dasar! Dongsaeng tidak sopan. Mengerjai Hyungmu sendiri sampai seperti itu. ide siapa kali ini hah? Akan kuadukan pada Wookie Ahjumma, baru tahu rasa kau." Omel namja itu sambil memberi jitakan kejam pada namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Kim Jongin atau Kai akrabnya ialah sepupu Chanyeol. mereka merupakan saudara dekat, mengingat hanya keluarga Jongin saja, kerabatnya yang ada di Seoul. Sisanya ada yang diluar kota atau luar negeri.

"I..iinii ide Sehun Hyung..." kata Kai sambil berusaha melepaskan cekalan Hyungnya.

"Kau! Kemari!" Perintah Chanyeol galak. Dengan ragu, Sehun berjalan mendekati Seniornya itu. tidak lupa ia memasukkan tali miliknya kedalam tas. tali itu berharga baginya sebagai penunjang untuk mengerjai orang-orang-_-

"Bocah nakal. Tidak tahu sopan santun."Omel Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Sehun. Gayanya sudah seperti orang tua saja. namun aktifitas Chanyeol terhenti, melihat arah pandang Sehun yang bukan terarah padanya. Ia pun melihat arah pandangan Sehun yang tertuju ke arah depan pintu gerbang besar sekolahnya. Lalu mendengus melihat seorang anak kecil—bagi Chanyeol—dengan jubah hitamnya. "Dia pikir ini sekolah penyihir?" dengus Chanyeol lalu ia beralih lagi untuk melihat Sehun. Namun alhasil yang didapatnya ialah kedua adik kelas menyebalkannya itu sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Singkat kata, mereka kabur.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas malas dan kembali melangkah. Kali ini tidak sambil mendengarkan musik lagi. ia lebih fokus pada jalanannya untuk sampai ke kelasnya demi menjamin keselamatan harga dirinya. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia jatuh dengan tidak elit lagi seperti tadi. memalukan.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, bisa aku minta tolong padamu. Ambilkan tempat spidolku yang tertinggal." Ucap Miss JaeJoong, guru bahasa inggris yang akan mengajar dijam pertama kelas Chanyeol hari ini.

"Ne, Miss" Patuh Chanyeol sambil beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum ia sempat menyentuh knop pintunya, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka menampilkan seorang anak bertubuh mungil dengan jubah hitamnya. _Anak tadi pagi_—batin Chanyeol. ia heran, anak itu justru hanya diam saja. apa ia tersesat dan mengira ini kelas untuk murid SD? Hah ... Chanyeol tidak peduli apapun itu. yang penting dia harus pergi segera, daripada ketinggalan pelajaran Miss Jae yang cantik.

"Kau menutupi jalanku." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan menyadarkan anak kecil—bagi Chanyeol—itu dari keterpakuannya. Cepat-cepat dia bergeser sedikit agar namja tampan didepannya bisa lewat.

"Kau murid baru yang disebut-sebut kepala sekolah kan? silakan masuk." Suara dari dalam kelas menyadarkan anak itu untuk segera masuk. Chanyeol pun sedikit berbalik dan melihat pintu kelasnya yang sudah kembali tertutup.

"Apa dia anak baru? Dikelasku? Mungil sekali." Gumam Chanyeol lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa kembali ke kelas lebih cepat juga. Sudah dibilang kan, ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran dari guru secantik Miss Jae.

.

.

"Annyeong... Byun Baekhyun imnida." Chanyeol mengernyit melihat seorang gadis berwajah manis sedang membungkuk memperkenalkan diri padanya.

Setelah kembali ke kelasnya dan menyerahkan apa yang diminta Miss Jae, Chanyeol yang ingin kembali ke bangkunya merasakan ujung kemejanya di tarik dan ternyata dilakukan oleh anak baru itu. dan parahnya tanpa aba-aba, anak itu membungkuk dihadapannya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Menimbulkan sorak sorai heboh dari anak-anak sekelasnya yang lain. apa-apaan ini? anak baru ini ingin mempermalukannya kah?

"Ne." Balas Chanyeol dingin dan berniat melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun. namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahan ujung kemejanya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Siulan dan tepuk tangan tidak penting pun mulai ramai dilakukan anak-anak kelasnya terutama yang laki-laki. Miss Jae yang merasa ini akan memakan jam pelajarannya pun memilih untuk menunda perkenalan itu.

"Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Perkenalan bisa dilanjutkan saat istirahat nanti. Lagipula kalian masih akan bertemu untuk satu tahun ke depan kan. jadi segala pendekatannya masih bisa dilakukan. Byun Baekhyun, silakan kau duduk di ... eummm, samping Do Kyungsoo. Ya, duduk di samping Do Kyungsoo, deret kedua baris pertama." Kata Miss Jae sambil menunjuk ke arah murid yeoja berkacamata yang bernama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun sedikit merengut.

"Aku ingin duduk disamping dia." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal namun lebih memilih diam dan menatap datar Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu kursi yang kosong, kalau kau mau protes lagi lebih baik duduk dilantai saja." sahut Chanyeol dingin. Tidak bisa membalas, Bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut sambil berjalan menuju kursi barunya. Miss Jae yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menggeleng. Anak murid barunya itu sangat berani dan agresif—pikirnya.

.

.

"Kyung-ie... kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin keluar kelas. membuat gadis berkacamata itu tersentak kaget. Rasanya dia tidak mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sama sekali, tapi kenapa gadis ini berani menyapanya.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

"Oh. Aku lapar dan ingin ke kantin tapi tidak tahu dimana letaknya." Keluh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun itupun merasa sedikit tak enak hati.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku kok. Setelah itu, aku bisa menemanimu ke kantin." kata Kyungsoo sambil melebarkan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Kyaa.. Gomawo." Girang Baekhyun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus terlonjak akibat sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kajja. Aku benar-benar lapar." kata Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar kelas. saat ini kelas memang sangat sepi karena semua anak-anak biasa keluar disaat istirahat. Apalagi Chanyeol, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyapa namja itu, dia sudah menjadi orang pertama yang keluar kelas satu detik sehabis bel berbunyi. Padahal Baekhyun saja masih terlalu asyik mencatat materi pelajaran di papan tulis.

Saat Baekhyun mulai kembali ke dunianya, kelas sudah kosong melompong dengan hanya tersisa Kyungsoo disampingnya. mau tidak mau, hanya dialah orang yang bisa diajak bersapa-sapa ria oleh Baekhyun kan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, matamu minus berapa?" tanya Baekhyun memulai obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo disela langkah mereka menuju perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus tersentak kaget. Namun kali ini mungkin karena dia sedang melamun.

"Hei ... kau ini selalu kaget setiap aku sentuh atau aku ajak bicara. Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu kok meski kita sedikit berbeda." Kata Baekhyun sambil meninju pelan pundak kecil Kyungsoo. perlu diketahui kalau tinggi Kyungsoo hanya lebih beberapa sentimeter dari Baekhyun. meski tetap saja, Baekhyun lebih pendek.

"Oh haha" Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. "mataku minus 5, Baekhyun-ah." ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang pertama.

"Parah juga ya. Sayang aku bukan penyihir yang bisa menyembuhkan hal semacam itu." kata Baekhyun sambil memegang dagunya.

"Errr ... Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak serius tentang kau yang dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku selalu serius pada kata-kataku kok" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tap—"

"Kau lagi!" sebuah suara nyaring membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau orang asing tidak boleh berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah." Baekhyun mendengus saat melihat wanita-berkerut yang tadi pagi sudah mengomelinya.

"Aku murid baru disini." kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau kau murid, kenapa tidak memakai baju?"

"Baju? Ini apa yang kupakai? Jelas-jelas aku memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang sangat kentara, bukan transparan. Kenapa masih dibilang tidak pakai baju."

"Aishh ... maksudku seragam. Kemeja putih dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna coklat. Lalu apa itu? kau memakai sepatu berwarna merah ke sekolah. astaga!" Guru wanita itu mulai mengomel lagi dengan kata-kata lebaynya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin malas.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepas resleting jubahnya dan menurunkan sedikit, memperlihatkan kemeja putih berdasi pita miliknya. "Aku pakai seragam. Cuma jubah ini kebanggaanku. Aku tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja." kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu sepatu? Sekolah hanya mengizinkan murid untuk memakai sepatu berwarna hitam atau putih di hari senin-rabu. Sedangkan hari ini adalah senin. Bukan hari untuk memakai sepatu bebas kan."

"Oh, kalau sepatu merah ini melambangkan kalau aku ialah penyihir cinta." Alasan Baekhyun sok tahu. *_bukannya cinta itu identik dengan pink ya? Hah, terserah si nona Bacon saja deh._*

"Astaga? Apa kau pasien rumah sakit? Demi apapun, bagaimana kau bisa diterima disekolah ini?" kata wanita itu lagi frustasi dengan anak didik barunya itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata 'pasien rumah sakit' jadi cukup tersinggung. Kenapa jadi menyindir kesana?

"Baiklah, aku malas sekali berdebat dan aku lapar. kalau mau marah, marah saja sendiri. Bye!" kata Baekhyun dan akhirnya berbalik sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Demi Tuhan... anak itu" Wanita itu hanya bisa memegang keningnya pusing melihat kepergian Baekhyun. "Muncul lagi satu anak nakal disekolah ini."

.

.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih sopan pada Jessica seonsaengnim. Kalau kesal, hukuman yang diberikannya tidak pernah main-main." Kata Kyungsoo ketika dia baru saja keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih memilih menunggu diluar, karena dia bosan dengan ruang yang penuh buku. Dirumahnya, sudah tersedia perpustakaan yang mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari perpustakaan sekolah ini. itu semua dibuatkan Appanya untuk menunjang aktifitas belajar Baekhyun yang memang bisa dibilang terbatas hanya dirumah. Namun, Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk bangga ataupun berterima kasih untuk itu.

"Ah, dia juga tidak tahu sopan santun. Berkali-kali memarahiku padahal belum tentu dia tahu namaku. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa Appaku? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Apa Appamu juga penyihir?" tanya Kyungsoo. mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun sedikit terangkat membentuk seringaian.

"Tentu saja. Appaku adalah raja di dunia fantasi. kekuatan Appaku adalah yang terbesar. Selain itu juga Appaku sangat tampan dan memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Aku yakin Jessica seonsaengnim akan langsung jatuh pada pesona mematikan Appaku."

"Sehebat itu? aku juga punya Appa, tapi Appaku mungkin tidak setampan Appamu. Appaku imut dan chubby. Tapi Eommaku sangat cantik dengan mungilnya seperti diriku" kata Kyungsoo yang mulai seru bercerita dengan Baekhyun.

"Eommaku juga cantik. bisa dibilang, dia sangat sempurna. Dan hanya Eommaku yang menjadi titik lemah pada kekuatan Appaku."

"Hebat sekali." Kata Kyungsoo polos. Seringai Baekhyun yang samar itu perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau berbohong?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"An—"

"Selama kau tidak berbohong, aku akan percaya padamu." Kata Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Baekhyun disertai senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Hyaaa... Gomawoo.. mulai hari ini, kau sahabatku Kyung-ie" girang Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ne. Mulai hari ini kita sahabat." Balas Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo ialah gadis paling nerd dikelasnya. Pendiam dan cukup tertutup. Dia sedikit menarik diri dari sosialita dikelasnya. Makanya, saat Baekhyun menyapa akrab dirinya, Kyungsoo sedikit kaget. Hello, selama ini belum pernah ada yang sungguh-sungguh menyapa Kyungsoo dengan setulus itu. kalau menyapa pasti ada butuhnya atau sekedar formalitas saja. makanya, pada Baekhyun pun Kyungsoo agak ragu. Apalagi bisa dilihat Baekhyun adalah gadis yang ceria, banyak bicara, ekspresif dan-terlalu-hyperaktif. Dia pasti akan cepat memiliki banyak teman. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot berurusan dengan Kyungsoo. namun ternyata, semua pemikiran itu salah. Baekhyun memang berbeda. Dia gadis yang lugu dan polos. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menanggapi dan mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun termasuk tentang dunia fantasi dan sihirnya walau sebenarnya itu tidak masuk akal. Toh, menarik juga. Seperti kembali ke masa kecil. Penuh khayalan.

Dan sekarang, seorang Do Kyungsoo akhirnya memiliki sahabat. Sahabatnya itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Begitu juga dengan Byun Baekhyun yang mendapatkan sahabat pertamanya yaitu Do Kyungsoo.

**To Be Continued**

**Publised : 18/08/13  
**

**Words : 2.674  
**

seneng deh liat respon positif dari kalian. heran kenapa hampir semua review isinya 'lucu', 'kocak' dkknya. pdahal ini bukan FF humor. yasudah deh. yang penting intinya kalian suka cerita aku. ini Chap 1nya. seperti yang kubilang, mulai sekarang aku baru bakal update FF tiap sabtu/minggu tapi bukan berarti tiap chapter aku janjiin bakal update tiap minggu. bisa jadi dua minggu kemudian. tergantung aku maunya update yang mana*Plakk..

oke deh, abis baaca Review lagi yaaaa... Thx all


	3. Chapter 2 : My Love at the first sight

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe... Oh ya, ini juga bukan FF humor ya-_-

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

**Chapter 2 : My Love at The First Sight**

**.**

Baekhyun mengayuh kencang sepeda miliknya. Sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang dimana ada mobil sedan yang mengejarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mobil Appanya. Pagi ini Baekhyun sedikit berulah dengan berangkat diam-diam dengan sepeda roda dua milik seorang kakek yang tinggal disamping rumahnya. Demi mendapatkan sepeda ini, Baekhyun sampai repot-repot memanjat pagar milik tetangganya itu karena pagar baru bisa dibuka dari dalam. Bersyukur tidak ada penjaga saat itu.

_"mungkin sedang sarapan" _begitulah pikir Baekhyun dan dengan seenaknya mengambil sepeda ontel milik si Kakek yang pastinya tanpa izin. Bisa dibilang ini pencurian? Ckckck

Sayangnya, sang Appa sangatlah ketat pada pengawasan putri tunggalnya itu. jadi dia cepat sadar, kalau putrinya sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauannya. Yang bikin syok lagi, sang anak tercinta malah mencuri sepeda orang dan mengayuhnya kencang. Oh Tuhan, beruntung Donghae tidak memiliki penyakit jantung seperti anaknya itu. kalau tidak, mungkin Donghae akan langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Aishh ... Pabboya Appa." Dengus Baekhyun dan semakin mempercepat kayuhannya. Sedikit ragu, sebenarnya Baekhyun beneran sakit atau tidak sih-_-

Ketika Baekhyun menoleh lagi kedepan, sepedanya menjadi oleng karena terlalu kaget. Di depannya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeberang dan dia tidak bisa mengerem tepat waktu. Ditambah lagi, orang itu memakai headseat dan cara jalannya yang slow motion. Tebar pesona, eoh?

"Heii... Awas!" Teriak Baekhyun dan benar saja. orang itu tidak sadar sama sekali. Parahnya pemuda itu malah berjongkok dan membetulkan tali sepatunya. "sial. Ini sepeda tua, jadi berat untuk direm tiba-tiba." Keluh Baekhyun. "Bodoh ah! mati pun mati bersama kan." kata Baekhyun asal. dasar gila-_-

Dan hasilnya adalah ...

BRAKKK

BRUGHH

"Appo..." ringis Baekhyun kala ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sepedanya sebelum menabrak pemuda tadi. ternyata pemuda itu ialah Chanyeol—Baekhyun sadar ketika Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk membenarkan poni—dan tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menabraknya. Mana ada gadis yang menabrak namja yang disukainya. Ups!

"Huaa... berdarah." Rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mau tidak mau jadi sadar akan sedikit keributan didekatnya pun memberikan perhatian pada keributan itu. matanya membulat saat melihat seorang gadis berjubah hitam yang sudah menjadi tak asing baginya. Gadis yang seharian kemarin mengejar-ngejarnya untuk sekedar berkenalan.

Sedikit khawatir juga sih melihat jubah gadis itu yang sedikit sobek, menunjukkan lutut dan sikutnya yang berdarah. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih punya hati untuk membantu gadis yang terluka.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun ke pinggir jalan. Ia juga membantu mendirikan sepeda Baekhyun yang jatuh tadi.

"Dasar Bodoh! Menyebalkan. Mana ada orang yang membetulkan sepatu ditengah jalan. Ditambah lagi, kau memakai headseat. Demi apapun, apa kau tidak tahu kalau banyak korban tabrak lari karena dia pakai headseat?_*ia apa? Bacon sotoy#Plak*_ hueee... dan parahnya lagi kau mencelakakanku." Rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tingkah ajaib Baekhyun. benar kan? sejak awal dia melihat gadis berjubah hitam di depan sekolah, dia sudah berpikir anak ini aneh.

"BAEKKIE!" Donghae berlari panik menghampiri putrinya yang sedang menangis dipinggir jalan dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

"Appa.." seru Baekhyun saat melihat Appanya itu. "Huee... Appa lihat tangan dan kakiku luka gara-gara dia" adunya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol. "Appo..."

Tanpa sadar mulut Chanyeol ternganga hebat karena mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang demi apapun, ITU FITNAH!

"Ya! Aku, Ahjussi..." Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Donghae sendiri tampak mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan fokus memperhatikan putri kecilnya. ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata—yang entah asli atau palsu—dari pipi Baekhyun yang sudah basah itu.

Namun tiba-tiba tangis Baekhyun berhenti seketika. Wajah gadis itu berubah datar dan tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri.

"Appa, aku akan ke sekolah. sepertinya sudah hampir terlambat." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Appa akan mengantarmu, Baekkie-ya." Donghae menahan lengan anaknya.

"Andwaeyo Appa. Aku ingin berangkat sendiri. Appa tidak usah khawatir ne? Dan oh ya, jangan lupa bilangin Kim Haraboji kalau sepedanya ada padaku. aku lupa izin tapi aku akan mengembalikannya sepulang sekolah nanti." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang hilang keceriaannya. "Aku sudah besar, Appa!"

Donghae memandang khawatir putrinya yang sudah mulai mendirikan sepedanya itu. Mata Donghae beralih pada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi diabaikannya. Ia memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, yang menunjukkan sekolah yang sama dengan putrinya. Bukan sama ya, Baekhyun kan masih pakai jubah hitamnya-_- yang katanya sih, sebuah kebanggaan.

"Kau satu sekolah dengan putriku kan?" tanya Donghae seketika pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Ne, Ahjussi."

"Berarti kalian bisa berangkat bersama. kau yang membawa sepedanya ne? Biar Baekhyun duduk diboncenganmu." Kata Donghae.

"Eh?"

"Kumohon." Pinta Donghae.

"Baiklah Ahjussi." Sahut Chanyeol akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak kalau ada yang sudah memohon padanya seperti itu.

"Kau berangkat bersamanya ya Chagi.." kata Donghae sambil mengusap kepala anaknya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Sedangkan Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih sepeda Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati..." pesan Donghae ketika Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya. Baekhyun pun mulai berpegangan pada kemeja Chanyeol.

"Bye Appa" dan bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan konstan.

.

.

"Yeollie, berhenti." Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan 'Yeollie' pun sedikit mengernyit. Panggilan macam apa itu? tapi dia tetap menurut akan permintaan Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

Setelah sepeda berhenti, Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan sepedanya. Gadis itu memegang dadanya erat dengan wajah meringis. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menaikkan topi jubah hitamnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" seru Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

"Kau parkir saja sepeda itu disekolah. Aku—aishh.. aku akan ke suatu tempat dulu." Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? hei... Appamu menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu kan. Ya! Hei.. gadis aneh." Seru Chanyeol namun terlihat Baekhyun acuh tak acuh dan tetap berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku terlalu kencang mengayuh sepeda? Kurasa kau bahkan lebih kencang dariku tadi." Seru Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Hei..." panggil Chanyeol yang mulai kesal. Kalau tega, pasti dia sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun sejak tadi. tapi nalurinya sebagai pria baik-baik, jelas tidak sanggup berlaku begitu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat punggung kecil Baekhyun yang menjauhinya.

Brughh ...

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Kali ini dengan sendirinya. Dengan refleks dia membanting sepedanya dan berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jangan ber-akting lagi. Hei... penyihir. Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol benar-benar panik sekarang. _Dia benar-benar pingsan?—_Batin Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Aduhh..." akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya dan membawanya ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun pingsan itu. ia membaringkan Baekhyun di kursi taman lalu beranjak pergi ke sebuah supermarket kecil untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Mungkin dia belum sarapan dan sudah kejar-kejaran dengan Appanya." Gumam Chanyeol di sela langkahnya."

.

.

**Satu jam kemudian~**

Sinar matahari yang mulai menyilaukan terasa menabrak langsung mata Baekhyun. dengan berat hati, dia membuka matanya. Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang tadi tiba-tiba sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dan tidak mungkin kan dia bilang Appanya tadi, bisa-bisa dia dilarang sekolah dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang akan berakibat absen sekolah selama seminggu atau parahnya dia langsung dilarang untuk sekolah lagi. oh tidak! dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia baru merasakan sekolah satu hari dan sudah harus berhenti. Itu mimpi buruk.

Setidaknya Baekhyun harus menjadi kuat sampai 29 hari ke depan. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun. Termasuk teman-teman barunya. Dia harus meninggalkan image yang ceria jika memang dia akan pergi untuk selamanya nanti. Dia ingin diingat dengan baik. Tanpa sadar, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi duduk ditanah. Bersandar pada kursi tempat Baekhyun berbaring sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Sadar? Kau pikir aku pingsan. Aku hanya tidur." Kata Baekhyun sambil meninju pelan pundak Chanyeol. ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hah? Tidur sampai tidak bisa dibangunkan? Tidur tapi wajahnya meringis sakit? Aku tidak bodoh, bocah!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tidur kok. Itu kemampuanku, kalau mengantuk maka aku akan tidur dan sulit dibangunkan. Aku baru akan bangun kalau aku sudah puas tidur. Kau lupa kalau aku punya ilmu sihir." Kata Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya ya ... terserah padamu adik manis." Chanyeol mulai bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik pada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau bukan ngantuk tapi lapar. Makan dulu saja, setelah itu kita pulang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Pulang?" kaget Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne. Kau tidak gila kan dengan berpikir kita akan pergi ke sekolah setelah satu jam terlambat. Hukumannya pasti tidak main-main."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan pegangan kantong ditangannya. "Aku mau sekolah." lirih Baekhyun.

"Hah? Tidak. aku tidak akan dengan bodoh menurutimu lagi. kau pikir karena siapa, aku ada disini dan tidak ada disekolah. Kalau Appaku tahu, aku pasti kena omelannya. Tapi lebih parah dari itu, aku tidak mau kena hukuman dari guru cantik tapi genit itu. lebih baik diomeli Appaku deh."

"Yasudah. aku pergi sekolah sendiri saja." Kata Baekhyun dan beranjak berdiri. Berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. namja itu hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dengan sikap keras kepala Baekhyun. _Oh Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosa gadis ini_—doa Chanyeol dalam hati lalu melangkah menyusul Baekhyun.

Dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol paling mencintai Sungmin—eommanya. Eommanya adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan hal inilah yang membuat Chanyeol sangat lemah pada seorang yeoja. Sekalipun orang itu tidak seperti yeoja(Red: Baekhyun) tapi dia tetap akan berusaha berlaku baik.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kita ke sekolah." Putus Chanyeol akhirnya. _Sabar... sabar... setelah ini jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan gadis aneh ini lagi Park Chanyeol._—batin Chanyeol sambil mengelus dadanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk saudaranya.

**To : Kkamjjong**

**Aku akan ke sekolah. bantu aku masuk ke dalam. Ini darurat! Jangan berpikir kalau aku bolos.**

Setelah itu Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan langsung menghampiri sepeda ontel yang dikendarai Baekhyun sampai jatuh tadi.

"Yeollie punya ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dia sudah naik diboncengan Chanyeol.

"Ne. Apa kau mau bilang kalau di dunia fantasi, ponsel tidak pernah ada dan kau tidak punya ponsel?" cibir Chanyeol sebal dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari taman.

"Aku memang tidak punya ponsel." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah polos tapi membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, lebih tepatnya sih tak menyangka. Mengingat wajah dan penampilan Appa Baekhyun tadi yang terlihat jelas kalau orang itu adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Sangat berwibawa. Sekali melihatnya pun tahu.

Dan lagi, sekarang ialah jaman era modern. Bagaimana bisa, masih ada orang yang tak punya ponsel? Dia saja pernah melihat Anak sd yang sudah memegang ponsel yang lebih mahal darinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Ponsel kan tidak penting, Yeollie. Jadi kupikir, untuk apa buang-buang uang demi barang tak berguna?" kata Baekhyun dengan santainya. "Tapi ... aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu kan Yeollie? Meski tak punya ponsel, tapi Appa dan Eomma punya. Ah, maidku juga punya ponsel semua. Aku bisa meminjam pada mereka kalau mau menelponmu." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi yang hanya mendapat respon gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol.

_Mana ada, pelayan yang lebih modern dari majikannya? Dunia sudah terbalik_—batin Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan nomorku padamu dan lebih baik kau diam, kalau mau kita sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat."

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Chanyeol dengan wajah tertekuknya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. menyebalkan sekali rasanya. Setelah tadi dihukum untuk mengepel lapangan basket indoor, barulah dia dan Baekhyun di izinkan masuk ke kelas. andai dia tadi bolos saja dan pergi ke game center.

"Kyung-ie..." seru Baekhyun riang sambil berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan bekalnya. Chanyeol melirik sinis pada Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum itu. padahal tadi dihukum, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun masih sanggup untuk seceria itu? Chanyeol sendiri moodnya mungkin akan buruk seharian ini.

Yaahh ... setidaknya ia masih bersyukur diizinkan masuk dan hanya di suruh mengepel lantai. Jika tidak dengan alasan yang sejujur-jujurnya kalau Baekhyun pingsan dijalan. Awalnya Baekhyun kekeuh tidak mau dengan alasan itu karena hal itu tidak benar—menurut Baekhyun. namun akhirnya Baekhyun menurut, asalkan dia bisa masuk ke sekolah. karena itulah, hukuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ringankan dan mereka bisa masuk ke kelas.

"Bodoh."

.

.

"Yeollieeee ... aku minta nomormu ya." Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dengan keras kepala ia menarik-narik—entah—lengan atau ujung kemeja Chanyeol. membuat namja itu frustasi karena merasa diikuti seekor tikus.

"Sudah, berikan saja Hyung." Kata Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol-Baekhyun berkejar-kejaran. Kai yang ada disampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar, memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padamu, Hyung." Ujar Kai dengan santainya.

Seketika langkah Baekhyun berhenti dan otomatis Chanyeol juga berhenti. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kai sambil tersenyum semanis-manisnya. Kai sedikit terpaku dengan senyum itu. namun dia segera menggeleng untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Yeollie. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Keren kan... Yeollie itu sangat tampan dan baik sih. makanya aku ingin semakin dekat dengan Yeollie." Sehun-Kai-Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun dengan polos, bangga dan tanpa beban itu. dia tidak tahu kalau namja yang disebutnya tadi itulah yang justru terbebani mendengar pengakuan cinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah lalu berbalik. Dia menatap tepat di bola mata kecil Baekhyun dengan intens. Kedua tangannya pun memegang pundak gadis mungil itu.

"Dengar ya... Aku tidak suka padamu. Tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah! Jadi, berhentilah mengejarku karena gadis aneh itu bukan tipeku. Daripada kau menarik-narikku seperti ini, lebih baik kau hubungi Appamu untuk menjemput, sampai rumah tidur siang dan bermimpilah tentang dunia khayalanmu itu. Oke! Berhenti ikuti aku." Selesai berkata begitu, Chanyeol langsung melangkah pergi dengan langkah selebar-lebarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Kai yang melihat itupun mendekati Baekhyun. Sehun menyentuh kepala Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya.

"Sabar ya, Adik manis. toh tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti kata-kata Yeollie Hyung demi kebaikanmu juga kan." Kata Sehun lalu mulai berjalan pergi juga.

"Keras kepala. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja." bisik Kai ketika ia melewati Baekhyun. kedua namja yang sebenarnya lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu, langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. meninggalkan gadis mungil yang memilih diam di tempatnya dalam keterpakuan.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi patung seperti itu?" sebuah suara tegas sedikit menyentakkan Baekhyun dan kembali dari dunianya. Dia pun berbalik dan berhadapan dengan seorang namja—tidak terlalu tinggi—yang sedang membawa sebuah kardus.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap orang itu.

"Eh? Ckckck... dengar ya adik manis, tidak baik kalau melamun ditengah jalan seperti ini. kau bisa saja ditendang orang karena mereka buru-buru. Apa kau belum dijemput? Atau sedang mencari Oppa/Eonniemu?" tanya namja—tak terlalu tinggi—itu lagi.

"Ne?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengarkan kata-kata namja itu.

"Siapa nama kakakmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu untuk menghubungi dia." tawar namja itu lagi yang membuat alis Baekhyun semakin naik. Tanda siku-siku mulai muncul diperempatan dahi gadis imut itu.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya—dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan dan terkesan mengerikan. "Aku tahu kau sudah terlalu tua tapi bukan berarti anak umur 16 tahun bisa kau panggil 'adik manis' seenaknya. apa mata Ahjussi sudah sangat buram sampai tidak bisa melihat dengan benar." setelah berkata begitu, Baekhyun langsung menginjak kaki namja itu dengan keras dan membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan. Kardus yang ternyata berisi buku-buku ditangannya tadi pun jadi jatuh berantakan.

Puas melihat ekspresi kesakitan namja itu, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Suho Oppa..." seorang Yeoja dengan panik menghampiri temannya—namja tadi—yang sedang berjongkok memegangi ujung kakinya. Kenapa lagi? padahal tadi dia Cuma tinggal sebentar untuk ke toilet. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tadi anak anak kecil yang menginjak kakiku Lay-ah. aku tidak mengerti, apa masalahnya denganku." kata Suho. Yeoja bernama Lay itupun hanya bisa menggeleng dan beralih pada kardus buku yang sudah berantakan itu. dia langsung merapikan buku-buku itu dengan cekatan.

"Yasudah. Ayo cepat, kita harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini kan sebelum Kim Seonsaengnim pulang." Kata Lay dan mulai beranjak berdiri sambil mengangkat kardus itu. Suho pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengambil alih kardus ditangan Lay.

"Ini pekerjaan laki-laki." Kata Suho yang membuat Lay tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Kajja!" Lay menarik lengan Suho untuk berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

**Di Tribun Pinggir Lapangan Sepakbola**

**.**

Hahh...

Fyuhh...

Ntah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menghela nafas sejak insiden 'Ahjussi menyebalkan' tadi. sekarang dia sedang duduk di Tribun yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan sepakbola di sekolahnya. Lapangan ini memang yang paling besar diantara lapangan-lapangan lainnya dan menjadi lapangan utama. Setidaknya sekolah ini menyediakan tribun bagi penonton, jika diadakan event-event khusus.

Namun berhubung sekarang bukan hari penting, maka tribun itu pun tergolong sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang entah sedang apa—Baekhyun malah mencari tahu. di tengah lapangan besar itupun Cuma ada para anak-anak klub sepakbola yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Dan meski mata Baekhyun terarah kesana, namun dia tidak sedang memperhatikan orang-orang dilapangan itu.

"Kenapa semua melihatku sebagai anak kecil? Appa, Eomma, para maid, dan semua orang-orang dirumah pun tidak memperlakukanku sebagai anak yang sudah dewasa. ketika disekolah pun semua mengiraku anak SD yang tersesat di gedung SMA. Hah... aku jadi ragu pada usiaku." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menaruh dagunya di tumpuan tangan.

"Aku itu sudah 16 tahun. sebentar lagi akan 17 tahun. bukankah berarti aku sudah besar. Aku benci kalau dilihat sebagai anak kecil." Sungut Baekhyun lagi. "Pasti Yeollie menolakku pun karena aku seperti anak kecil. Yeollie itu kan tampan, tinggi dan terlihat dewasa. suaranya pun sangat seksi meski kadang terdengar mengerikan. Huee... aku kesal. Kenapa semakin dibandingkan, Aku dan Yeollie semakin tidak cocok." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun Cuma bisa merengek-rengek seorang diri. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya aneh.

Gadis berjubah hitam dengan sepatu merah dan merengek-rengek seorang diri. Mengerikan-_-

"Baekhyun-ah..." sebuah suara lembut menghentikan aktifitas tidak jelas Baekhyun. gadis mungil itupun menoleh.

"Luhan Eonnie." lirih Baekhyun saat melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menatap khawatir padanya. "Huee... Eonnie." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan tepat di pinggang gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Luhan.

"Aku sedang patah hati."

"Hah? Patah hati? Dengan apa?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada polosnya.

"Kau salah bertanya Eonnie. tepatnya dengan 'siapa'. Aku patah hati karena Yeollie, Eonnie."

"Yeollie?"

"Eumm.. Chanyeollie."

"Oh..." _aku tidak kenal orangnya_—lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Rasanya aku tidak cocok dengannya."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak cocok? Apa Chanyeollie yang bilang begitu?"

"dia bilang tidak suka pada gadis aneh dan dia juga bilang, tidak akan pernah suka padaku. belum apa-apa, cintaku sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Huee... pasti aku sangat jelek, makanya Yeollie tidak suka."

Luhan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, meminta gadis itu menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, di dunia ini tidak ada gadis yang jelek. Semua gadis memiliki keindahannya masing-masing Baekhyun-ah." nasihat Luhan bijak. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca memandang Luhan. "Lagipula Baekhyun itu manis kok. Dan juga sangat imut. Mungkin Chanyeol belum bisa melihat kelebihanmu itu." kata Luhan lagi. entah kenapa, dia bisa bicara seperti ini pada Baekhyun, seolah dia pakar dalam hal cinta. Padahal sampai sekarang, dia bahkan belum menemukan namja yang benar-benar disukainya. Meski jadi gadis paling cantik diangkatannya, Luhan belum pernah berpacaran.

"Menunggu itu tidak ada salahnya. Bersabar untuk mendapatkan hatinya, itu namanya bukti cinta." Kata sebuah suara berat yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh. Terlihat Kris berdiri angkuh disana. Matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan.

Mendadak kesedihan Baekhyun hilang. Gadis itu berubah ceria lalu beranjak berdiri. Secepat itu?

"Kalian benar. Wahhh.. senangnya aku memiliki Eonnie dan Oppa seperti kalian. Kalian pakar cinta yang hebat sedangkan aku penyihir cinta. Kita bisa bekerja sama Oppa, Eonnie." kata Baekhyun dengan semangat yang kelewatan. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kris dan memeluk namja itu.

"Gomawo Oppa." Katanya lalu kembali duduk disamping Luhan. Kris mengernyit dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Heh? Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu memanggilku 'Oppa' dan memelukku seperti itu." kata Kris kesal.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kau harus memanggilku 'Sunbae' karena aku seniormu. Kau juga tidak boleh bicara banmal denganku. itu sopan santun sebagai junior."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memanggilmu Oppa karena sekarang kau kunobatkan menjadi Oppaku" kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

Sebelum terjadi pertengkaran—perdebatan—Luhan cepat-cepat menyela.

"Errr... Baekhyun-ah, tadi kalau tidak salah kudengar kau bicara tentang penyihir cinta?" mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ne. Apa aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku adalah penyihir cinta yang datang dari dunia fantasi. Makanya aku memakai jubah ini. Jadi Kris Oppa harus bangga karena memiliki adik seorang penyihir hebat sepertiku."

"Hah? Ya ya ya... terserah padamu. Luhannie, aku akan ke lapangan sekarang. Kau bisa menyusul nanti tapi jangan terlalu lama ne?" kata Kris dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

"Baekhyun-ah... kau membaca buku dongeng apa sampai pikiranmu terkontaminasi seperti itu?" tanya Luhan setelah sebelumnya memberi anggukan pada Kris.

"Aku sungguhan, Eonnie." kata Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi coba kau buktikan seperti apa sihir itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Oke. Hemmm..." Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu seolah berpikir. Dia menatap sekelilingnya lalu ke arah tengah lapangan dimana Kris sedang berjalan ke tengah untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak klub sepakbola. Dilihatnya ada namja berkulit putih susu yang tadi bersama Chanyeol. namja yang tadi memegang pundaknya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol ataupun namja berkulit tan yang tadi bersama namja kulit putih susu itu. namun perlahan, seringaian samar muncul dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu jodoh Eonnie kelak nanti." Kata Baekhyun membuat mata Luhan membulat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Jodoh Eonnie bukan Kris Oppa—"

"Siapa juga yang mau berjodoh dengan namja dingin itu." potong Luhan dengan nada suara tidak sabar.

"Eonnie jangan memotong kata-kataku." Kesal Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

"Jadoh Eonnie ialah dia" Baekhyun menunjuk ke tengah lapangan. "Namja berbibir maju_*Mianhae Thehunnie wkwk*_ dengan kulit putih susunya."

Mata Luhan langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar dia jadi ikut tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang telah ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

Dia kenal namja tampan itu. Juniornya sejak SD. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun anak itu selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Selalu menjadi adik kelasnya. Luhan juga cukup ingat dengan anak itu, karena dia merupakan anak dari sahabat karib Eomma Luhan. Dia namja yang imut, bagi Luhan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengobrol langsung dan dalam kosakata variasi. Intinya obrolan diantara mereka yang pernah tercipta, mungkin hanya sekedar sapaan dan pertanyaan 'apa kabar?'—sekedar formalitas dan basa-basi.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya." lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada suara kecewa—yang dibuat-buat—

"Dia Sehunnie. Oh Sehoon. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama."

"Oh ya?" sahut Baekhyun. _pas sekali... hehe.. padahal aku hanya asal tunjuk saja.—_batinnya.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah mengobrol banyak jadi tidak mungkin dia menjadi jodohku." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Kita kan tidak tahu ke depannya Eonnie." ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan sok menguatkan, padahal dia sendirilah yang lebih perlu dikuatkan. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah lupa pada patah hati dan penolakan Chanyeol padanya tadi. ckckck

.

.

Sedangkan **Di Tengah Lapangan**

Sehun melirik pada Tribun yang terdapat dua orang gadis. Dia sedikit heran dengan pemandangan itu. meski matanya terlihat fokus memperhatikan kata-kata sang kapten a.k.a Kris namun fokusnya bukan kesana.

_Sejak kapan, Luhan Noona kenal dengan gadis aneh itu? heh? Apa aku tidak salah? Dia menunjuk-nunjukku. Awas saja kalau gadis aneh itu bicara yang tidak-tidak._—batin Sehun heran dan tak habis pikir.

_Aku yang selalu ada didekatnya saja tidak pernah bisa seakrab itu. aku jadi takut, Luhan Noona jadi ikut aneh._—Lanjut Sehun dalam hatinya.

_Sepertinya aku harus memberi peringatan pada gadis aneh itu biar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Noona cantik-KU._

"Oh Sehoon! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" suara Kris yang datar namun selalu menusuk itu menyadarkan Sehun dari kesibukan membatinnya.

"Ah, Mianhae Hyung. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Kau, Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali. Sekarang!"

Mendengar itu Sehun Cuma bisa menggerutu tapi tetap menurut. Daripada hukumannya tambah parah-_-

_Ini semua karena gadis aneh itu_—Batin Sehun kesal.

**To Be Continued**

**Publised : 13/09/13  
**

**Words : 3.805  
**

**A/N :**

hemmmm... terakhir publish chap sebelumnya itu bulan lalu kan... ckck.. lama sekali aku updatenya. mian ya readerss... apalagi kalau ceritanya tambah gaje...

Tapi rasanya aku sedikit kecewa dengan jumlah review FF ini. yaahhh sebagai author, hal yang munafik jika tidak mengharapkan review apalagi ketika melihat jumlah view yang bisa dibilang diatas rata2 untuk ukuran FF yang baru 2 chapter(998 View dan yg review hanya 13 org-_-), itupun salah satunya sebuah prolog pendek. emang sih aku amatiran, ceritanya juga pasaran dan cara menulisnya pas-pasan... namun justru karena amatiran itu, aku mau belajar bikin tulisan baik dan salah satunya dari komentar kalian.

Kemungkinan kalau silent readersnya masih banyak, aku bakal berenti post FF untuk sementara.

Jadi, aku tunggu komentar kalian ya readers-deul*BOW...:)


	4. Chapter 3 : Choose a Club

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe... Oh ya, ini juga bukan FF humor ya-_-

Abis baca, Review. Don't be silent reader. Gomawo^^

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Choose a Club**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. dengan jubah hitamnya seperti biasa dan satu batang coklat ditangan. Ia menelusuri setiap tempat yang dilewatinya seolah mencari seseorang. Sampai akhirnya bola mata sipitnya menangkap siluet namja jangkung. Orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

"YEOLLIE..." Seru Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. gadis itu tidak peduli pada tatapan aneh dan tidak suka dari orang-orang yang tertuju untuknya.

"Gadis aneh ini." geram Chanyeol sebal. Sudah cukup gadis ini mempermalukannya. Bahkan waktu itu dia sudah berkata kasar agar gadis ini menjauh namun semua tidak berefek. Gadis ini terlalu tebal muka dan agresif di atas rata-rata.

"Yeollie sudah sarapan belum? Hari ini aku bawa coklat untuk Yeollie." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan batang coklat yang dibawanya tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Ne.. Gomawo. Sekarang pergilah. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." kata Chanyeol sambil menerima kasar coklat yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? aku ingin selalu di dekat Chanyeollie." Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi Baekhyun lagi. kalau ditanggapi, Baekhyun pasti makin menjadi. Chanyeol sudah terlalu pusing menghadapi tingkah gadis itu.

"Yeollie habis bermain basket ya?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya lagi sambil memandangi Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Di tangan namja itu memang ada sebuah bola berwarna orange dengan bajunya yang non-seragam.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Berarti Yeollie anak klub basket?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya."

"Ooohh.. aku belum tahu mau klub apa nanti." Gumam Baekhyun namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena mereka bersebelahan.

"Jangan masuk ke klub ku ya." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada sinis yang kentara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aku masih mau hidup tenang." Sahut Chanyeol dengan santainya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hhh.. sekalinya ingin pun aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke klub basketmu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Kami memang tidak menerima orang yang memiliki kemampuan dibawah rata-rata."

"Bukan begitu Yeollie.. aku tidak bisa masuk klubmu karena Appa pasti tidak mengizinkanku." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, kau kan anak manja. Aku lupa." Baekhyun mendelik sebal mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak berniat membalas kata-kata namja itu.

"kalau aku ikut klub basket, pasti Appa langsung menyeretku dan aku tak boleh ke sekolah lagi." lirih Baekhyun dengan suara sangat pelan. Chanyeol yang tadi sedang men-dribble bola basketnya jadi tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ani. Aku hanya bilang Yeollie tampan." Dusta Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. sedangkan Chanyeol...

"Gadis aneh." Dengusnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun. kali ini Baekhyun memilih berbalik dan tidak mengikuti Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku ingin mencari Luhan Eonnie." gumam Baekhyun.

Teng Teng Teng

Baekhyun mendengus saat mendengar bunyi bel masuk yang bertepatan dengan rencananya tadi.

"Ke tempat Luhan Eonnie saat istirahat aja deh." Baekhyun pun berbalik 'lagi' ke arah yang sama dengan Chanyeol tadi menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Membuat Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya memandang heran pada gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa." sahut Baekhyun dengan mimik lesu.

"Auramu sangat tidak enak. Apa sihirmu sedang bermasalah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun pun membalas dengan tidak kalah polosnya. "iya. Sihirku melemah." Kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong sosis ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu lama diluar duniamu. Kalau di film-film kan kekuatan sihir akan menjadi tidak stabil kalau di tempat baru. Butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri Baekkie." Nasihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah prihatinnya.

"Ne. Aku akan lebih menyesuaikan diri"

Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada makanannya sambil membalik halaman kamus bahasa inggris yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Baekhyun yang melihat aktifitas Kyungsoo pun menghentikan acara makannya. Gadis itu pun menutup kotak bekalnya lalu melipat tangan di meja.

"Kyung-ie.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau ikut klub apa?"

"English club. Wae? Kau ingin bergabung?" tawar Kyungsoo yang malah mempromosikan klub naungannya.

"Tidak ah. aku tidak tertarik dengan bahasa inggris. Huh... lagian dikelas kan sudah belajar, kenapa diluar harus belajar lagi." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Iya sih. aku masuk klub ini pun karena rekomendasi Miss Jae. Lebih tepatnya sih dipaksa."

"Menurutmu klub yang tenang, menyenangkan dan tidak merepotkan itu apa?"

"Euhhmmm.. apa ya? Hobimu apa Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku suka berkhayal." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kau masuk klub mading saja. kau bisa menyampaikan khayalanmu disana dalam bentuk cerita kan." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ah. aku tidak suka mengumbar-umbar bakat terpendamku." Kata Baekhyun.*_emang berkhayal bisa dibilang bakat ya?-_-*_

"Atau kau masuk basket saja? Park Chanyeol adalah kapten di klub itu. kau bisa semakin dekat dengannya."

"Olaraga adalah pilihan terakhir yang bakal aku pilih. Itupun kalau memang tidak ada pilihan yang lain."

"Hemmm... repot juga ya."

Tak Tak Tak ...

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan mereka berbarengan ke depan kelas. Di sana, telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan bola mata pandanya.

"Siapa yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangar.

"Nae?"

"Jadi kau orangnya. Kau dipanggil Jessica seonsaengnim." Kata gadis bermata panda itu sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan apa lagi nenek itu?" Keluh Baekhyun kesal. Gadis itu pun langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Baekkie..." tahan Kyungsoo sambil menarik baju jubah Baekhyun.

"Aduuhh... jangan ditarik begitu dong Kyung-ie." Protes Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo menarik ujung jubahnya terlalu keras sambil bagian pundaknya melorot ke bawah. Sebenernya sih bukan Kyungsoo yang menarik terlalu keras tapi jubah Baekhyun itu yang dasarnya kebesaran. Ingat! Tubuh Baekhyun kecil.

"Ah Mian." Ringis Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan tangannya. "errr... aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Ada baiknya kau lepas jubah itu dulu. Jessica seonsaengnim kemungkinan memanggilmu untuk menyita jubah itu." kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa iya?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk meng-iyakan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil melepas jubah yang sudah 3 hari ini selalu dipakainya ke sekolah. gadis itu meletakkan jubahnya diatas meja Kyungsoo lalu beralih merapikan sedikit seragamnya yang keluar. Peraturan sekolah, baju harus dimasukkan kan?

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun melihat Baekhyun. Sahabat barunya itu terlihat sangat imut dalam balutan seragam. Dengan rok kotak-kotak 2cm di atas lutut dan dasi pita yang dipakainya. Astaga, siapapun juga tidak akan mengira kalau Baekhyun murid SMA. Namun keimutan Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi berpikir 'seandainya aku laki-laki, aku pasti menyukainya'.-_- kalau gadis SMA pada umumnya, pasti langsung terlihat dewasa dalam balutan seragam SMA, Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Haduhh... Kyungsoo sampai mengetuk keningnya sendiri karena sudah mulai berpikir melantur. 'Aku bukan Yuri kan. pacaran saja tidak pernah malah menyukai sahabat perempuan sendiri' batin Kyungsoo meronta.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling kelas yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Hanya ada beberapa anak perempuan saja saat itu. seandainya ada anak laki-laki, mereka pasti langsung terpesona pada keimutan Baekhyun. termasuk seorang Park Chanyeol—begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Lama sekali." Suara tegas dari depan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara 'dandan singkat'nya dan Kyungsoo dari kegalauannya. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah depan dan mencibir sekali.

Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "aku titip ya. Bye Kyung-ie." Pamit Baekhyun dan berlari ke arah gadis mata panda yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Tidak sabaran sekali sih." ujar Baekhyun ketika ia sudah ada disamping gadis itu. sayangnya, kata-kata Baekhyun diacuhkan dan hanya dianggap angin. Gadis itu langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eh, Panda... namamu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengejar gadis yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. _'kapan aku bisa setinggi itu?' _nelangsa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Gadis yang dipanggil panda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatap tajam gadis yang tingginya bahkan hanya sebahunya. "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'panda', bocah pendek."

"Eh? Kau menyebalkan sekali sih. aku kan bertanya baik-baik. Lagipula, panda itu imut loh. Harusnya kau bangga kupanggil seperti itu, bukannya malah mengataiku." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Huang Zi Tao." Kata gadis mata panda itu sambil kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya?"

"Itu namaku." Kata Tao kesal.

"Ooohhh.. 'Huang'? kau orang cina ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Begitulah."

"Hemmm.. disekolah ini banyak sekali orang cina ya. Ada Luhan Eonnie, Kris Oppa lalu kau."

"Kau kenal Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Tao kaget. Baekhyun pun ikut terkejut dengan pergerakan Tao yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku bahkan sudah menobatkannya sebagai Oppaku." Kata Baekhyun bangga.

_Beruntung sekali_—gerutu Tao dalam hati.

"Eh ya? Huang... Kau perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Baekhyun. entah memang niat bertanya atau sekedar memastikan kalau dia tidak salah saja.—atau ingin mengejek Tao.

Perempatan siku-siku justru mulai bermunculan di dahi Tao akibat pertanyaan –sok- polos Baekhyun.

"Kau!" geram Tao.

Tuk... Tao menjitak gemas kepala Baekhyun.

"Nama panggilanku Tao bukan Huang." Gemas Tao sambil ganti mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Appo." ringis Baekhyun ketika Tao melepas cubitannya. Baekhyun mengelus-elus pipinya dan langsung sedikit menjauh dari Tao. "Mengerikan sekali."

"Dan aku perempuan." Tambah Tao dan bersiap ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun lagi. namun Baekhyun sudah sigap dengan pengamanan dirinya.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku Cuma ragu, kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Habis kenapa rambutmu pendek sekali? kau juga terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis." Kata Baekhyun, membuat pembelaan untuk dirinya.

Mata Tao memicing ke arah Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau justru terlalu pendek, bocah."

"Namaku Baekhyun." protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu."

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang Jessica seonsaengnim yang memang terletak paling ujung. Cukup jauh dari kelas Baekhyun tadi.

Karena terlalu banyak diam, Baekhyun berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis tomboy disampingnya. tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat suatu hal.

"Tao..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Kau anggota klub apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Wushu. Wae? Mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Tidak ah. aku tidak berminat dengan bela diri seperti itu."

"Dasar bodoh. Justru kau harus bisa bela diri jadi meski tubuhmu kecil, kau tidak akan diremehkan." Kata Tao bijak. Baekhyun langsung mendengus.

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku ingin klub biasa yang tenang dan tidak banyak urusan. Dengan resiko kecelakaan kecil sehingga nyawaku aman-aman saja." Jelas Baekhyun, membuat Tao langsung menoleh padanya sambil mengernyit.

"Kau gadis aneh." Kata Tao sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ish.. begini-begini aku adalah penyihir."

"Hhmm.. jadi kau, murid baru penyihir yang jadi deadline anak-anak mading. Ckckck... kau terkenal sekali dengan keanehan dan kegilaanmu." Kata Tao. Baekhyun hanya nyengir seolah kata-kata Tao untuknya ialah pujian.

"Aku bangga sebagai penyihir." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Sudah ah. sana masuk." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari kalau ruang Jessica Seonsaengnim sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang hanya diam saja.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku ingin kembali ke kelasku." Kata Tao acuh dan berniat berbalik. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memutar knop pintu. Gadis itu pun melangkah masuk perlahan.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang Jessica Seonsaengnim

"Cepat duduk. Lama sekali." Sentak Jessica Seonsaengnim. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong di hadapan Jessica seonsaengnim. Baekhyun tersadar kalau bukan hanya dia yang ada diruangan ini. ada seorang namja yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan melirik namja itu.

"Ah... Ahjussi." Seru Baekhyun semangat lalu menepuk bahu Suho. Bukannya pertemuan pertamanya dengan Suho tidak baik ya?-_-

"Annyeong.." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Suho langsung memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang berlebihan. "Kau!"

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal. Berarti aku tidak usah repot-repot lagi. Byun Baekhyun, karena kau murid baru dan ini adalah kali pertama kau masuk sekolah normal, jadi aku meminta Kim Joonmyeon untuk menjadi partner belajarmu sementara. Kalau kau diyakin mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri, maka tugasnya selesai." Jelas Jessica Seonsaengnim.

"Mwo?" kaget Suho yang memang awalnya tidak mengerti alasannya dipanggil.

"Benarkah?" beginilah respon Baekhyun. mata sipit gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar. "Wah... Ahjussi, kita bisa lebih saling mengenal. Dengan begitu kau bisa belajar denganku untuk tidak salah sangka pada orang lain." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Ekhem.. baiklah. Byun Baekhyun, Joonmyeon adalah murid kelas 3 dan ia juga seorang ketua osis. Jadi aku harap kau tidak terlalu merepotkannya. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar." Kata Jessica Seonsaengnim sebagai penutup. Membuat Suho tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Silakan keluar." Ulang Jessica seonsaengnim. Seolah mengusir. Dengan semangat Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan menarik tangan Suho.

"Kami keluar dulu Seonsaengnim." Baekhyun membungkuk. Sejak kapan dia jadi sopan pada Jessica? Satu lagi sikap ajaib Baekhyun.

"Oh ya... Byun Baekhyun.."

"Ne?"

"Kuperingatkan untuk selalu memakai seragam lengkap selama di sekolah. Jangan memakai jubah hitam."

"Ya ya ya..." balas Baekhyun malas sambil menutup pintu ruangan Jessica seonsaengnim.

"Lepaskan." Suho menarik tangannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam. Lalu menghela napas. "Jangan panggil aku 'Ahjussi'. Aku bukan orang tua." Kata Suho sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali. Lagi-lagi sisi malaikatnya keluar. Tatapannya berubah lembut. Aish... Suho tidak mudah marah, sebagaimana menyebalkannya orang yang ada dihadapannya. Siapapun!

"Wuahh..." Baekhyun tertegun. "Tatapanmu seperti Appaku." Kata Baekhyun.

Suho langsung Sweatdrop. "Aku bukan orangtua."

.

.

.

Lay menatap intens gadis bertubuh mungil dengan jubah hitam yang saat ini ada di ruang osis. Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua osis membawa anak kecil ke ruang privasi seperti ini. Ruang osis kan tidak sembarangan boleh dimasuki, Hanya para anggota osis beserta guru sajalah yang boleh memasukinya.

"Dia adik siapa Suho-ah?" tanya Lay. Lay mengira Suho dititipkan adik dari teman namja itu. Yahh... sikap baik Suho kan sangat meyakinkan untuk dijadikan Baby Sitter.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun. murid baru kelas 2. Aku harus membimbingnya dalam beberapa waktu ini. Semua ini permintaan Jessica Seonsaengnim."

"Mwo? Kelas 2? Apa?"

"Tentu saja SMA. Ahjumma mengiranya apa? 2 SMP" balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa memanggilku 'Ahjumma'?"

"Kau seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma dipasar sih." kata Baekhyun dengan beraninya. Suho langsung meringis mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. kalau tidak dicegah, bisa terjadi peperangan nih. Mengingat emosi gadis yang berstatus sebagai wakil ketua osis itu seperti kompor meledup.

Suho langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruang osis. Cepat-cepat Suho menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya agar Baekhyun tidak masuk lagi. ini demi keselamatan anak itu juga kan.

"Anak itu..." Geram Lay.

"Lay-ah.." Suho mulai mengeluarkan suara lembutnya untuk menenangkan gadis cantik itu. "Dia hanya anak kecil yang polos." Kata Suho sambil merangkul Lay. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita yang tadi. bukankah seonsaengnim menyuruh kita membuat jadwal kelas untuk kegiatan kebersihan tiap minggu nanti?"

Akhirnya Suho berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Lay dan membuat gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Menyusun jadwal bagi kelas-kelas yang akan ditugaskan untuk membersihkan sekolah tiap minggu nanti.

.

.

**Sedangkan diluar ruangan...**

Baekhyun memandang tak mengerti pada pintu ruang osis yang di kunci tiba-tiba dari dalam. Apalagi insiden pengusiran atas dirinya tadi.

"Aku salah apa?" Gumam Baekhyun tak mengerti. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk berbalik kembali ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Berjalan sendiri seperti ini sangat tidak enak. Dia hanya punya waktu 30 hari untuk merasakan menjadi remaja normal. Setiap waktu yang ada pastilah sangat berharga, karena itu sangatlah tidak boleh kalau hanya dihabiskan seorang diri seperti ini.

"Kalau menunduk terus, nanti kau menabrak tiang." Suara yang sangat dihapalnya. Suara seorang Eonnie yang super cantik—bagi Baekhyun.

"Luhan Eonnie.." girang Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tadi kau terlihat murung?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa bosan kalau berjalan sendiri. tapi sekarang sudah ada Eonnie." kata Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Luhan sampai terpesona beberapa detik dengan wajah itu. Wajah polos yang sangat langkah kalau dimiliki seorang murid SMA. Sejak awal Luhan sadar kalau Baekhyun itu berbeda. Baiklah... Baekhyun memang berbeda. Bahkan dalam banyak hal. Keanehannya, kegilaannya, keaktifannya, keramahan bahkan keberaniannya. Tidak lupa juga dengan kepedeannya yang setingkat langit. Namun itu semua membuat Luhan tahu kalau segala sikap Baekhyun itu tidak palsu. Semua pergerakan Baekhyun yang alami dan tidak dilandasi kepura-puraan seperti kebanyakan gadis disekolahnya. Bahkan meski malu namun harus diakui kalau Luhan juga bisa bermuka dua. Bukankah semua orang seperti itu. memiliki kemunafikannya masing-masing. dan itu semua seperti tidak ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia sangat polos.

"Eonnie..." Panggil Baekhyun. menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Baekhyun bergelayutan dilengan Luhan dengan manja.

"Ne? Baekkie."

"Bolehkan aku minta tolong."

"Tolong untuk apa?"

"Bantu aku memilih Klub. Seharian ini aku bertanya pada orang-orang, namun klub mereka tidak ada yang cocok denganku."

"Memangnya Baekkie suka klub yang seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan sabar, seperti seorang Eonnie yang baik pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak tahu. aku tidak suka belajar, tidak suka olaraga juga. Apalagi klub bela diri, apa bisa mengamuk kalau tahu itu. dan lagi, aku ingin masuk klub biasa yang tenang dan tidak banyak urusan. Sekalipun bukan klub yang terkenal pun tak apa."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Ah! bagaimana kalau Photografi. Disana sangat kurang anggota. Kau bisa menjadi pelengkap. Siapa tahu dengan adanya dirimu, klub itu bisa lebih bangkit." Kata Luhan.

"Memangnya Luhan Eonnie anggota disana juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani. Namun saat kelas 1, aku menjadi anggota klub photografi. Lalu karena Yoochun seonsaengnim meminta tolong agar aku menjadi asistent sepakbola, aku keluar dari sana." jelas Luhan. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang Klub itu." kata Luhan sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Eonnie." Ucap Baekhyun. Di wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis yang memang tidak pernah luntur itu.

.

.

.

**Sepulang Sekolah**

.

.

Seperti janjinya, Luhan menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelasnya. dan seperti biasa juga, ada Kris yang menjadi ekor Luhan. Membuat gadis yang terkenal paling cantik seangkatannya itu hanya pasrah dan berusaha biasa. Sejak masuk ke SMA ini dan mengenal Kris, namja itu langsung menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada namja berwajah stoic itu. Luhan sudah memiliki namja yang disukainya sendiri, meskipun namja itu tidak pernah sadar.

Setelah ditolak Luhan, Kris pun tetap tidak mau menyerah. Dia pun mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat dan orang terdekat Luhan, meskipun bukan sebagai kekasih. Kris yakin, kapanpun itu, Luhan akan berpaling melihatnya.

Alasan Luhan menjadi asistent klub sepakbola pun juga atas saran Kris pada Yoochun Seonsaengnim. Dan karena sudah diminta langsung oleh guru olaraganya itu, Luhan jadi tidak enak hati dan mau tidak mau hanya menurut saja. toh, tidak ruginya juga menjadi asistent klub sepakbola. Luhan jadi bisa memperhatikan seseorang yang disukainya dengan mudah.

"Eonnie..." Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya. "Annyeong Oppa." Baekhyun beralih pada Kris dan hanya dibalas senyuman samar—yang tak bisa disebut senyuman—dari Kris.

"Kajja Baekkie. Sehabis ini aku dan Kris harus kembali mengurusi klub kami." Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. melihat itu membuat Kris mendengus.

"Memang dia anak kecil?" cibir Kris. Dia memiliki mengikuti dua gadis itu dari belakang.

.

.

**In Photograph Room**

"Noona... foto aku dong." Seorang namja berwajah kotak(?) tengah berbaring di atas meja sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya ia miringkan dan menghadap ke arah Xiumin—Yeoja yang dipanggilnya Noona tadi.

"Kim Jongdae bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku!" Seru Xiumin kesal sambil melempar namja yang sedang bergaya di depannya dengan botol plastik kosong. Untung sudah kosong.

Jongdae atau Chen—akrabnya—langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan bergerak turun dari atas meja. Dia panik melihat Noona kesayangannya mulai sewot. Bisa-bisa dia di diamkan. Padahal kan tadi dia berniat baik. Kapan lagi ada yang bisa mendapatkan foto namja tampan_*hoekk*_ sepertinya.

"Chubby Noona jangan marah..." bujuk Chen sambil memijit pundak belakang Xiumin. "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Sana pergi. ini bukan tempatmu kan. kenapa kau selalu merecokiku sih Jongdae." Omel Xiumin sambil memukul lengan Jongdae.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada klub Noona." kata Chen sambil duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Kata siapa? Tadi pagi Yeol Hyung sangat kerepotan mengingatkan anak-anak anggotanya untuk latihan." Kata Kai santai sambil menggosok kamera di tangannya.

"Ya! Jongin." Desis Chen kesal. Dia langsung mendelik ke arah namja berkulit tan itu. dia langsung beralih pada Xiumin yang sudah memelototinya. "Hehe... Noonaku yang manis, imut, chubby dan menggemaskan. Aku begini kan supaya bisa di dekat Noona. jangan mengusirku ne?" Mohon Chen.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu Jongdae. Kau disini supaya bisa kabur dari latihan kan. cepat pergi atau aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol yang menyeretmu." Mendengar itu sukses membuat Chen mengkeret. Huh ... dekat dengan Noona tersayang, tidak ada salahnya kan—begitulah gerutuan Chen dalam hatinya.

Ceklek ...

Xiumin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat dirasanya ada yang masuk. Dalam hati dia berharap-harap cemas.

Oh tidak. dia sudah cukup depresi akibat klub yang semakin hari semakin suram ini. bahkan sekarang jumlah anggota dalam klub photografi tidak sampai 5 orang. Siapapun pasti putus asa kan berada di klub yang diambang kematian seperti ini. Dia bingung, bagaimana caranya untuk mencari anggota baru sedangkan peraturan sekolah, apabila anggota tidak sampai 5 orang, maka klub itu akan dihilangkan. Tapi intinya sih, orang yang sejak tadi merengek-rengek di depan-samping-kiri-kanan-belakangnya ini ialah orang terakhir yang akan disuruhnya bergabung. Dia masih ingin merasakan hari indah, bukan mimpi buruk. _Bisa besar kepala dia kalau kusuruh bergabung_—begitu pikir Xiumin.

"Annyeong Xiumin-ah." sapa Luhan semangat. Dia berjalan memasuki ruang Ex-Club nya. Tidak lupa juga dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam gandengan tangannya.

"Luhan.. sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Xiumin sambil bangkit berdiri. Sebenarnya dia jadi tidak begitu dekat lagi dengan Luhan akibat gadis itu keluar tahun lalu. Xiumin mengira Luhan semakin sombong apalagi mengingat gadis itu sangat terkenal sekarang. Semua laki-laki tampak menggilai Luhan. Sejak itu, Xiumin menganggap Luhan sudah berubah.

"Adik siapa yang kau bawa, Hannie Noona?" tanya Chen heran. "Apa kau ingin menitipkannya pada kami?" tambahnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan buru-buru melirik Baekhyun. dan benar saja, gadis itu tengah menatap tajam ke arah Chen sekarang.

"Errr.. Dia Byun Baekhyun, murid baru disekolah kita. Aku kesini untuk menemaninya. Dia ingin melihat-lihat klub disekolah kita dan kemungkinan dia akan bergabung dengan klub ini. ya kan Baekkie?" kata Luhan sedikit canggung sekaligus ingin menarik perhatian Baekhyun agar tidak memarahi Chen.

Sedikit-sedikit dia menatap mata Xiumin lalu dialihkan lagi ke arah lain. Dia sudah tidak sekelas lagi dengan Xiumin saat kelas 3. Sudah hubungannya buruk, jarang bertemu pula. Akhirnya mereka kan jadi benar-benar seperti orang asing.

"Ne. Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub Photografi." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara tegas.

"Tapi ini kan klub SMA, Hannie Noona. bukan untuk anak SMP."

JLEB !

Rasanya Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut cerewet Chen. Mulutnya selalu bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Selalu bicara seenaknya. Tidak sadar kalau yang dibicarakannya benar atau tidak.

"Aku tadi bilang dia murid sekolah kita. Murid baru digedung ini Chen. Bukan gedung yang lain." jelas Luhan. Wajar saja sih, sekolah mereka kan memang terbagi dalam berbagai jenjang sekolah. dari SD-SMA—sudah dijelaskan dichapter sebelumnya.

"Oh begitu. kau awet muda sekali ya." Komentar Chen lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Baekhyun sendiri, dia hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada menyabarkan diri. Bahkan 3 hari disekolah ini tetap membuatnya tidak diakui sebagai murid. Aishh... bahkan beberapa guru masih sering mengiranya anak sd yang salah gedung atau istilahnya tersesatlah. Mengingat seragam Baekhyun yang tak terlihat. Dia kan memakai jubah hitam.

Dan disini, ada seorang namja tak dikenalnya namun memiliki mulut luar biasa lebar dan suka sekali bicara seenaknya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatu. Ok! Namun Baekhyun sedang malas mencari masalah dengan orang lain.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Baekhyun melakukan BOW dihadapan Xiumin dengan sopan.

Kris yang melihat itu pun menarik salah satu tangan Luhan, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"urusannya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Kris. Luhan pun mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke arah Xiumin.

"Xiumin-ah... aku harus mengurus klubku. Kami permisi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Luhan dan Kris pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi ke luar.

Xiumin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan begitu saja. benar dugaannya, Luhan sudah berubah. Sikapnya bahkan sangat berbeda, padahal dulu mereka sering jalan bersama dan mengaku sebagai sepasang sahabat. Entah kenapa, Xiumin sedih dengan hal itu.

"Eonnie..." sebuah suara yang pastinya suara Baekhyun karena hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis disini, membuat Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan klub ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah yang entah mengapa sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja. selamat bergabung, Byun Baekhyun." kata Xiumin berusaha untuk ceria. Lalu gadis bertubuh sedikit berisi itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Kau anak baru kelas 1 ya?" tanya Chen sambil bersidekap dada. Ia memandang Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Aku kelas 2."

"Mwo? Kau pasti bohong. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dikelasku." Kata Chen dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Tentu saja. memangnya kelas 2 itu hanya kelasmu Hyung?" Ujar Kai dari sudut. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Dia sekelas dengan Yeol Hyung." Tambah Kai lagi.

"Oh..." Chen mengangguk. "Baiklah. Karena aku namja tampan, ramah dan baik hati makanya aku mau berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Kim Jongdae. Suami masa depan Xiu Noona. aku kelas XI 3" ucap Chen dengan percaya dirinya. Sedangkan Xiumin, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kepedean namja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. kelas XI 5" kata Baekhyun, berusaha untuk ramah. Ia masih kesal dengan kata-kata Chen diawal tadi saat mengiranya siswa gelap(Red: bukan murid sekolahnya)

"Kai kau sudah kenal dengannya?" tanya Chen sambil menoleh pada Kai.

"Begitulah. Dia fans berat Yeol Hyung." Kata Kai.

"Begitukah? Apa yang kau suka dari kapten tinggi itu? dia menyebalkan loh." Ujar Chen sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"KIM JONGDAE! Lebih baik kau pergi ke lapangan sebelum aku yang menendangmu." Suara Xiumin menggelegar. Entah mengapa telinga gadis itu terasa panas mendengar suara Chen yang sangat berisik itu. ditambah lagi tadi namja itu mengaku sebagai 'suami masa depan'nya. Benar-benar membuat muak saja.

Mendengar Xiumin yang dipastikan akan mengamuk, Chen langsung berlari keluar, tak lupa dengan tasnya.

"Kenapa Chen Oppa?" Youngjae—salah satu anggota klub photografi—yang baru datang, memandang heran pada Chen yang berlari terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Lari dari amukan ganas." Ucap Kai refleks. Xiumin langsung mendelik ke arah namja tan itu.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memasang cengiran andalannya. Xiumin hanya menghela napasnya melihat hal itu.

"Baekhyun, isi datamu di kertas ini." kata Xiumin sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Ne Eonnie."

"Wah... anggota baru ya?" ucap Youngjae semangat dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenalkan namaku Youngjae."

"Aku Baekhyun."

**To Be Continued**

**Publised : 24/09/13  
**

**Words : 4.161  
**

**A/N :**

yupsss akhirnya aku bisa update. Ga lama kan? ga lah. belum sebulan ini*Plak.. tambah gaje, aneh? ga jelas? maklumlah. author ngetiknya sambil galau ngeliat nilai2 UTS yang suram semua-_-

dan thank yoouuuu buat semuanya yang udah review. Mianhae karena ga bisa bales satu2. tapi aku baca semua komen kalian dan semoga ini ga terlalu bikin kecewa ya. buat silent readers dan lain2nya juga makasih karena perhatian kalian pada ffku. tapi ada baiknya sesekali berikan review. hehehe

oke deh, ga banyak ngomong lagi. langsung review aja. kalau yang review dibawah 10, ffnya ga lanjut ya. ini untuk pengurangan silent reader aja sih. mianhae...


	5. Chapter 4 - My Camera

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe... Oh ya, ini juga bukan FF humor ya-_-

Abis baca, Review. Don't be silent reader. Gomawo^^

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

**Chapter 4 : My Camera**

**.**

Klik...

Plashh..

Chanyeol mengernyit saat dirasanya ada sinar blitz yang menerpa wajahnya. mengganggu acara belajar paginya. Padahal hari ini adalah ulangan kimia dan dia belum belajar sama sekali.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan..." seru Chanyeol kaget saat mendapati sebuah kamera digital yang hampir menempel dengan wajahnya. dan sosok pelaku itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah orang yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantuinya.

"Mulai hari ini aku menobatkan diri sebagai stalker Park Chanyeol. kau kan tak suka ku sukai terang-terangan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menyukaimu diam-diam." Kata Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah ajaib dari gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Lihat... Ini kamera baru yang dibelikan Appaku. Dengan ini bisa membantuku untuk mengikuti Yeollie diam-diam." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengancungkan kamera barunya ke depan muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan polos gadis itu. katanya diam-diam, kenapa bilang-bilang di depan orangnya?-_-

"Yeollie Saranghae." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum namja itu sadar dari ketidaksadarannya. Baekhyun memang gadis ajaib.

.

.

.

"Kai..." Seru Baekhyun pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang melewati depan kelasnya. Kai yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati gadis mungil yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai jubah hitam itu sih? aku geli melihatnya." Ucap Kai dengan pedasnya.

"Yeh... aku kan penyihir jadi harus selalu memakai jubah ini dong."

"Ya ya ya... terserah padamu." Sahut Kai malas dan mulai melangkah lagi.

"Ya! Tunggu." Tahan Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kai. membuat namja itu kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kai, berusaha bersikap santai walau sebenarnya dia agak salah tingkah karena insiden tadi.

"Kau." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Harus menjadi partnerku." Kata gadis itu mutlak.

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun langsung berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau kan pandai memotret jadi kau pasti bisa membantuku untuk belajar kan. lagipula kau adik sepupunya Yeollie, jadi kau pasti bisa diandalkan." Kata Baekhyun. Kai melongo melihat dan mendengar segala penuturan Baekhyun. kenapa bisa ada gadis yang seenaknya seperti dia?-_-

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Kai sambil membuang muka.

"Ya... bantu aku Kai-ah." melas Baekhyun seketika mimik angkuhnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menterormu." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Ya ya... terserah padamu."

"Kai bantu aku."

"Andwae."

"Kai..."

"Jangan sok akrab. Kita tidak saling mengenal loh."

"Aku kenal padamu, itu sudah cukup."

"Tidak."

"Kai!"

Baekhyun terus-terusan membuntuti Kai dibelakangnya. Menarik-narik ujung baju namja itu sambil sesekali memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya tiada henti memohon-mohon dan merajuk pada Kai. entah siapa sebenarnya yang lebih tua-_-

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja hanya bisa melongo. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ekspresinya seperti ini (O_O)

"Mereka saling kenal?" gumamnya heran. "Aku saja tidak berani menyapa Jongin." Lanjutnya dengan wajah sedikit meringis. A-oh.. sepertinya Kyungsoo memiliki rasa pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Back to Kai-Baekhyun

"Yo Kai..." Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat ia mendengar sapaan dari sahabatnya. Di depan sana telah berdiri Oh Sehoon yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Tak lama, Kai bisa melihat ekspresi mengernyit diwajah namja berkulit pucat itu. Kai melirik ke sampingnya dimana Baekhyun masih mengekor. _Anak ini sangat keras kepala—_batin Kai sebal.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Ujar Sehun sinis sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka. "Oh ya, tadi kau di cari Xiumin Noona. mungkin masalah klub kalian. Lebih baik kau segera menemuinya daripada terkena amukan Boazi. Hihhi.." canda Sehun sambil meninju pundak Kai.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya." Sahut Kai dan segera berbalik arah menuju tangga ke lantai 3, wilayah para anak kelas 3 berada.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya ketika melihat Kai yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. "Padahal dia belum menyetujui permintaanku." Keluhnya.

BRUKKK...

Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan sedikitpun, Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia sedikit meringis karena bokongnya yang berinteraksi langsung dengan kerasnya ubin. Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang sang pelaku yang mendorongnya tak mengerti. Pelaku tersebut ialah Sehun. Dengan sengaja—setelah Kai pergi—Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu memandang gadis itu tajam. Tatapan yang penuh dengan ancaman dan intimidasi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau mendorongku? Dan kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Meski kau lebih tua dariku tapi tetap saja kau anak baru. Meski kau seniorku, tetap saja aku lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi aku bisa berbuat apa saja padamu. Kuingatkan, lebih baik kau hati-hati dalam bersikap. Karena kadang, orang juga bisa tidak nyaman dengan segala tingkah laku anehmu." Ucap Sehun tajam. Setelah berkata begitu, ia pun langsung melangkah melewati Baekhyun. dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, ke arah perginya Sehun. Ia memandang tak mengerti pada punggung—yang memang harus diakui—lebar itu.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggunya. Aku juga tak pernah dengan sengaja menyapanya. Tapi kenapa dia jahat padaku?" curhat Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah bersama kembali di dalam kelas.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka kau dekati Chanyeol." kata Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Apa masalahnya? Kan aku hanya mendekati Yeollie, aku tidak mendekatinya. Toh dia bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka kulit putih pucatnya." Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan nada suara yang polos.

"Bisa jadi dia tidak suka kau mengganggu temannya, Baekkie."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyahuti Baekhyun.

"Apa mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku sedang berusaha untuk merebut temannya? Huh... padahal kalau aku bisa dekat dengan Yeollie, aku akan tetap mengizinkannya bermain dengan Yeollie juga. Kenapa jalan pikirannya sangat sempit sih." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyungsoo sampai gemas melihatnya. Saking gemasnya, ia sampai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun gemas.

"Neomu Kyeopta.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terus mencubit pipi Baekhyun. sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit akibat cubitan ganas gadis imut—sahabatnya itu.

.

"Anak-anak... masukkan buku kalian, kita akan adakan kuis." Tiba-tiba seorang guru matematika berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berkata begitu. anak-anak langsung duduk dengan manis di bangkunya sambil mengikuti setiap kata-kata gurunya tadi.

Meskipun wajahnya tampan dengan bentuk tubuh yang proposional bak seorang model namun jangan pernah tertipu, guru matematika mereka itu sangat galak dan tegas. Dia paling hobi mengadakan kuis ataupun ulangan tiba-tiba serta tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau memberi tugas.

"Ne seonsaengnim.." seru anak-anak serentak.

"Kerjakan 20 soal ini dengan baik. Jangan ada yang mencontek dan waktu kalian hanya 30 menit. Nilai kalian akan saya masukkan dalam nilai tugas." Selesai berkata begitu, Jungsoo Seosaengnim—begitu akrabnya—langsung membagikan lembaran soal kuis.

Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Dia hanya santai saja sambil memasang senyum manisnya pada guru matematika itu. ketika Park Seonsaengnim sudah sampai di depan meja Baekhyun, ia langsung mengernyit. Kebetulan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun dan Park Seonsaengnim saling bertatap muka.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya Park Seonsaengnim.

"Ne Seonsaengnim." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau peraturan sekolah mengharuskan untuk memakai seragam sesuai hari yang sudah dijadwalkan?" tanya Park Seonsaengnim lagi.

"Saya tahu."

"Lalu? kenapa kau tak memakai seragam hari ini?"

"Saya memakainya kok. Saya hanya tidak bisa melepas jubah saya. Ini sumber kekuatan saya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Park Seonsaengnim mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti atau memang tak bisa mengerti?

"Baekhyun adalah penyihir, Park Seonsaengnim." Ujar Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Park Seonsengnim melirik Kyungsoo sesaat lalu kembali lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali anak baru. Kau pikir, kau sedang berada di dunia sihir? Kau pikir kau sama seperti Harry Potter? Lord Voldemort atau apalah itu. Hei... Berhentilah berkhayal anak muda. Kau tidak selamanya menjadi anak kecil. Buka matamu dan saatnya belajar matematika." Ujar Park Seonsaengnim tegas. Anak-anak dikelas hanya bisa memandang—antara iba atau 'tidak ikut-ikut-an' karena berurusan dengan Park Seonsaengnim bisa menjadi masalah berkepanjangan.

"Lepaskan jubahmu atau kau memilih untuk tidak ikut pelajaranku seterusnya." Ancam Park Seonsaengnim tajam sebelum kembali berjalan membagikan lembar soal.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mulai menarik tali di lehernya untuk melepaskan jubah hitamnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jubah itu lalu melipatnya rapi. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu kembali duduk dengan manis. beberapa anak namja yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun jadi ikut terpaku. Setelah jubahnya terlepas, wajah Baekhyun jadi terlihat lebih jelas. Rambut coklat madu sepundaknya pun tampak membingkai apik wajah manisnya. rok coklat kotak-kotak 2cm di atas lutut dengan kemeja cream yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Baekhyun adalah gadis remaja yang imut dan manis. uuhhh... sangat menggemaskan. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya, ketika bola mata jernih Baekhyun bertemu dengan bola mata bulat miliknya. Entah kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

_"kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih..." _batin Chanyeol kesal.

.

.

_"Baekhyun-ah... kau sangat manis." _

_ "Wajahmu sangat imut." _

_ "sepertinya aku mulai suka padamu."_

Baekhyun memandang tak mengerti pada sekian banyak teman berbeda gendernya yang sejak tadi mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya membisikkan kata-kata yang sejujurnya tidak begitu dia mengerti. Apa maksudnya mereka tiba-tiba memujinya? Apa ini artinya mereka ingin berteman baik dengannya? Kalau memang begitu adanya, Baekhyun akan menerima mereka dengan senang hati karena tujuan utama Baekhyun bersekolah ialah merasakan perasaan menjadi remaja normal. Bukannya remaja normal di film-film itu, memiliki banyak teman. Dari yang sama gendernya sampai yang berbeda gender. Dan dari sekian banyak teman itu, akan ada yang menjadi terspesial, dan posisi spesial itu sudah Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih berada di tempat duduknya sambil merapikan segala alat tulisnya yang memang masih berceceran pun hanya memandang tak suka pada pemandangan itu. entah kenapa dia jadi kesal melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti itu pada namja-namja lain. sebelumnya, senyum itu hanya diserahkan untuknya kan. uuhhh... Park Chanyeol mulai merasa egois.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri lalu menyampirkan tasnya pada pundaknya. Ia melirik Baekhyun lagi sekilas dan ternyata gadis itu juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dengan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa, Chanyeol mulai berjalan melewati Baekhyun begitu saja. dengan cepat gadis itu pun juga langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol. tidak ada Kyungsoo karena gadis itu langsung di panggil oleh seorang Ahjussi(Red: Suho) entah untuk urusan apa. Baekhyun tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Yeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan manisnya. Chanyeol hanya diam, tak menanggapi gadis itu.

"Huh... Yeollie masih saja bersikap acuh padaku. Padahal anak-anak lain sudah bersikap ramah padaku. Mereka bahkan memujiku yang itu artinya mereka mau berteman denganku. tidak usah menjadi kekasih seperti yang di drama-drama, cukup menjadi teman Yeollie pun aku sudah senang." Kata Baekhyun tulus meskipun setiap perkataannya hanya di diamkan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun beda Baekhyun, beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. sebenarnya di dalam hati namja itu, ia merasa sedikit di atas angin. Setidaknya meski para namja di kelasnya mulai memperlakukan Baekhyun secara 'berbeda', tetapi itu tidak menggeser posisi Chanyeol di mata Baekhyun. kalau begini, Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir.

Tunggu... 'Khawatir' ? bolehkan ku ulang, 'KHAWATIR'? Park Chanyeol merasa khawatir posisinya dimata Baekhyun tergeser oleh para pesaing dikelasnya itu. uuhhh... apakah ini berarti sebuah pertanda. Bersiaplah Byun Baekhyun, pesonamu memang tiada duanya.

"Aku harus ke lapangan jadi jangan mengikutiku lagi." Kata Chanyeol singkat lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, kalau begini dia harus pergi kemana?

"Ahaa..." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Buru-buru ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil kamera baru tersayangnya. "belajar memotret saja."

Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

**Kantin**

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis di kantin. dengan sedikit mendongak, ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang menaruh semangkuk nasi hangat di hadapannya disusul dengan kimchi dan beraneka lauk lainnya. setelah semua makanan tertata rapi di depan Kyungsoo, ia pun ikut duduk di hadapan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Makanlah." Ucap namja itu sambil memasang senyum angelicnya.

"Oppa menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku meminta bibi kantin untuk membuatkannya. Kau semakin kurus belakangan ini, aku jadi khawatir Kyung-ie." Suho mengacak-ngacak lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo. gadis manis itupun hanya bisa tersenyum pada Suho. Dia tahu kalau namja di depannya ini selalu baik padanya. Dan secara tidak langsung, namun itu selalu melindunginya sejak kecil. Layaknya seorang Oppa yang sesungguhnya meski sebenarnya mereka tak ada ikatan apapun.

"Mashita..." Kyungsoo memasukkan sesuap nasi beserta sepotong kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. sedangkan Suho hanya tersenyum senang karena melihat hasilnya yang tidak sia-sia.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka." Ucap Suho.

.

Klik ..

Splashhh ..

"Hihi... romantis sekali." kekeh Baekhyun sambil menatap hasil potretnya yang ala kadarnya itu. "Kyung-ie belum cerita kalau dia dekat dengan Ahjussi itu." Gumam Baekhyun lagi sambil memasang senyum lebar yang tiada pernah pudar. Ia langsung mengarahkan lensanya lagi untuk mendapatkan satu potret yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Kebetulan tempat Baekhyun berdiri sekarang, dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca bening dan berada di sudut yang berbeda dengan dua orang itu. karena itu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pun tak mereka sadari.

BRAKKK~

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik ke belakangnya. Ia melongo melihat sebuah meja dan kursi yang berantakan dengan posisi yang tak beraturan. Mata gadis itu pun juga melihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menunduk sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mengangkat kameranya ke arah yeoja itu dan mengambil satu bidikan.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati yeoja yang sepertinya sedang emosi itu. tingkah Baekhyun ini bisa dikatakan berani karena anak-anak lain yang kebetulan melihat yeoja itu saja, memilih acuh dan tak mau ikut campur. Sedangkan dua orang yang tadi diambil fotonya oleh Baekhyun tampak tak sadar sama sekali dengan sedikit keributan di sekitar mereka.-_-

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bahasa banmal. Tidak peduli itu senior atau bukan. Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Bukan urusanmu." Desisnya dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Itu Ahjumma kan?" gumam Baekhyun. "Dia tak bersama Ahjussi?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi. lalu tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya sendiri "Ahjussi kan tadi bersama Kyung-ie. Hah? Ahjussi jangan-jangan belum izin pada Ahjumma kalau dia ingin makan dengan Kyung-ie. Pantas saja Ahjumma marah. Ckckck... jadi seperti ini kan." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang. akhirnya dengan hatinya yang besar, Baekhyunlah yang merapikan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh si Ahjumma atau nama sebenarnya ialah Lay.

.

.

**Ruang Ganti Pakaian Laki-Laki**

**.**

"Mana sepatuku?" Sehun mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya hingga isinya keluar semua, begitupun hal yang sama terjadi dengan lokernya. Ia sibuk mencari sepatu bolanya yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan sepakbola. Kris sang kapten tak pernah melepaskan anak buahnya yang ceroboh dan tidak tertib. Apalagi sampai tidak membawa sepatu bola yang notabene ialah salah satu atribut terpenting dalam bermain sepakbola. "Aduh... masa tertinggal dirumah sih? seingatku aku sudah membawanya." Keluh Sehun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Dia bahkan sudah terlambat 10 menit untuk ke lapangan. Nasibnya akan habis di tangan sang Duizhang kalau begini terus.

"Apa kau mencari ini Sehun-ah?" Sehun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar secerca suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah terbaiknya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis cantik pujaannya.

"Ini ada padamu Luhannie Noona?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik wajah senang yang tak tersembunyikan.

"Ani. Tadi Kai menitipkannya padaku. katanya kau meninggalkan sepatumu di kelas." Kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan sepatu Sehun.

"Oh begitu. Gomawo Noona." balas Sehun sedikit canggung. Ia sangat merutuki kecerobohannya yang justru mempermalukannya di depan Noona pujaannya.

Yahhh... kalau boleh jujur, Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sangat suka. Ia menyukai seniornya ini sejak duduk di bangku sd. Tepatnya ketika Luhan menolongnya. Sebuah kenangan manis yang membuat seorang anak berusia 7 tahun, jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

_ **Flashback :**_

_"Hiks Hiks Hiks..." seorang namja kecil sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil terisak-isak._

_"Kau kenapa?" seorang gadis kecil berketurunan asli cina, menghampiri namja kecil itu. gadis itu ikut berjongkok agar sejajar dengan namja yang kebetulan 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dia tidak tahu siapa tepatnya anak ini, namun ia sering melihat namja kecil ini di kumpulan para anak kelas 1. _

_"Hiks... aku ditinggal mobil jemputan. Padahal aku hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar. Hiks.. aku ingin pulang." _

_Luhan—nama gadis kecil itu—pun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Sehun—Namja kecil itu—yang kebetulan sangat halus seperti rambutnya. _

_"Yasudah jangan menangis. hari ini Mamaku menjemput, aku bisa meminta mama untuk mengantarmu pulang juga." Kata Luhan dengan senyum manis yang terpantri di wajah cantiknya. _

_Tangis Sehun pun terhenti. Ia terpesona dengan senyum Luhan yang sangat cantik itu. terlebih lagi Luhan sangat ramah dan baik padanya. _

_"Ne? Gomawo Noona." kata Sehun. _

_"Kajja... jangan berjongkok terus. Kita menunggu mamaku di taman saja." Luhan beranjak berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya juga. Pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju taman dan duduk bercengkrama disana. Menunggu sampai Mama Luhan datang._

**_Flashback end_**

Tidak hanya cantik di wajah, hatinya pun sangat baik. Begitulah gambaran seorang Xi Luhan dimata Oh Sehun. Itu jugalah yang membuatnya menyukai Luhan hingga saat ini. sekitar selama 9 tahun hidupnya telah ia serahkan untuk mengagumi Xi Luhan seorang. Bahkan ia sampai membela-belakan diri untuk berusaha masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan, meskipun itu hanya berlaku sekitar satu tahun karena setelah itu Luhan sudah lulus.

.

.

Klik

Splashhh.

Sesudahnya merapikan sedikit kekacauan di kantin, Baekhyun berniat menemui Luhan dilapangan bola—mengingat Luhan seorang asistent klub itu. namun tidak sengaja, ia mendapati pemandangan yang menurutnya 'menarik' ketika melewati ruang ganti laki-laki.

"Ternyata tebakan asalanku tepat sasaran. Luhannie Eonnie pasti ada apa-apa dengan namja menyebalkan itu. siapapun namanya, tapi dia yang marah-marah padaku tadi kan. Ah! apa penyebabnya marah ialah karena Luhan Eonnie, bukan karena Yeollie?" Baekhyun asyik berbicara seorang diri di depan pintu. Dan kebetulan orang di dalam pun tidak sadar sama sekali akan keberadaan gadis mungil itu.

"Ekhemm.." Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara deheman dengan intonasi yang berat dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris disana sedang memandangnya aneh. "Kris Oppa. Annyeong." Salam Baekhyun manis lalu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari hadapan Kris.

"Sedang apa kau di depan ruang ganti laki-laki?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan anehnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ani." Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa kau sedang mengintip namja yang sedang ganti baju? Kau kecil-kecil, mesum ya?" ujar Kris sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mwoya! Jangan salah paham begitu dong Oppa. Aku tidak mesum tahu. aku polos." Kata Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya. Ia bersidekap dada dan membuang muka ke arah lainnya. Kris hanya melongo melihat pose ngambek Baekhyun.

"Ya ya.. aku percaya kau polos." Kata Kris malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Nah itu baru Oppa yang baik. Sekarang, Kajja." Baekhyun melompat ke sisi Kris dan memeluk lengan namja itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Kris meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Ayolah Oppa. Aku butuh wajah Oppa untuk dijadikan objek pembelajaran."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris mulai kesal dengan penyakit seenaknya Baekhyun yang mulai kambuh.

"Oppa... Please. Aku butuh model untuk di foto" Baekhyun ber-puppy eyes ria dihadapan Kris berusaha membuat namja canada-cina itu luluh.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya 10 menit. Setelah itu, aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu."

"Yeay... Oppa baik. Kajja Oppa." Baekhyun menyeret tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya. tak bisa dipercaya ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu, menyeret Kris yang jauh lebih besar darinya. -_-

Setidaknya Oh Sehun akan selamat untuk kali ini karena Baekhyun berhasil mengambil perhatian Kris. Hoho... sepertinya Baekhyun tahu kalau adanya Kris bisa merusak moment manis di dalam ruang ganti laki-laki tadi. tentunya Baekhyun juga tak mau kalau ramalan asal-asalannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Luhan dan Sehun harus bersatu—itu misi pertama Baekhyun meskipun Sehun bukan orang yang baik padanya.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Publised : 13/10/13  
**

**Words : 3.103  
**

**A/N :**

hemm... tambah aneh kah? ngaco? ga jelas? tak sesuai harapan? Mianhae... tapi beginilah alur yg author inginkan*Plak.. Buat yang review kemarin, terima kasih banyak ne.. buat para silent reader pun aku sama berterima kasihnya karena kalian sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FFku. tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau kalian mereview sekali-kali..

oke deh, akhir kata usai baca tinggalkan jejak ne.. gomawoyo all..


	6. Chapter 5 : The Feeling

**30 days with Them**

Cast : Baekhyun, all exo member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol(Always!) slight KaiBaek, KaiSoo slight SuDo, Sulay, Hunhan slight KrisHan, KrisTao, ChenMin and other pair

Rated : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, a little bit of hurt/comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang menjadi anak baru di SunShine High School. Dengan jubah hitamnya, ia mengaku kalau ia berasal dari dunia fantasi dan bisa melakukan sihir. Sihir seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dan apa anak-anak lainnya akan percaya?

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summarynya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari itu. Hehehehe... Oh ya, ini juga bukan FF humor ya-_-

Abis baca, Review. Don't be silent reader. Gomawo^^

Story Begin~~~~~

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : The Feeling**

.

Olaraga ialah jam pelajaran pertama di hari Jumat bagi kelas Baekhyun. para anak-anak kelas XI 5 sudah bersiap dilapangan dengan kaos olaraga berwarna biru muda terang mereka, termasuk Baekhyun. Namun tetap seperti biasa, Jubah hitam tak pernah lupa ia kenakan. Beberapa anak laki-laki ada yang merasa kecewa dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. mereka lebih senang Baekhyun tidak memakai jubah—yang bagi mereka aneh itu.

Sesungguhnya Appa Baekhyun melarang Baekhyun untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Donghae paling takut kalau putrinya disuruh berolaraga berat sedangkan jantung gadis itu saja sangat lemah. Satu-satunya olaraga yang Donghae berikan pada Baekhyun hanyalah berenang. Itupun atas saran dokter, karena berenang sangat baik bagi kesehatan jantung. Salah satu tujuannya pun untuk memperkuat jantung Baekhyun. itupun kegiatan berenang tersebut dilakukan atas pengawasan dokter. Ckck... Donghae sangat ketat pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Pliittt_*Bunyi pluit*_

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang guru olaraga berwajah tampan dengan jidat cukup lapang sudah berdiri dihadapan murid-muridnya yang sudah berbaris rapi ketika dia datang. Terdapat sebuah bola basket di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat pagi Seonsaengnim." Balas murid-muridnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

Yoochun—sang guru olaraga—sedikit mengernyit melihat salah seorang murid yang terasa asing baginya dan juga sedikit errr... aneh.

"Kau yang berdiri paling belakang? Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Yoochun seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne Seonsaengnim. Byun Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ke arah Yoochun seonsaengnim.

"kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam olaraga?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku pakai kok. Apa seonsaengnim heran dengan jubahku ini? jangan heran. Lama-lama Seonsaengnim pasti terbiasa." Kata Baekhyun santai, membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop. Pertama kali ada yang berani menyahuti Yoochun Seonsaengnim sesantai itu—mengingat Yoochun Seonsaengnim ialah salah satu guru tergalak di SunShine High School.

"Terserah kau pakai jubah aneh itu kapanpun kau mau tapi ketika jam pelajaranku, kau tetap harus memakai seragam olaraga. Jika tidak, maka kau tak boleh ikut pelajaranku." Ujar Yoochun Seonsaengnim tegas.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ternyata idenya untuk selalu memakai jubah ke sekolah itu salah. Itu hanya akan membuatnya mendapat masalah dengan guru-guru, ditambah lagi problem yang kemarin-kemarin yaitu dia jadi dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang. Hemm... Baekhyun jadi sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuat kesan aneh pada dirinya sendiri. padahal sesungguhnya dia tidak aneh_*benarkah?*_

Dengan berat hati—lagi—Baekhyun melepas jubahnya dan menaruhnya di pinggir lapangan, lalu kembali lagi ketengah dan masuk dalam barisan.

"Baiklah... hari ini kita akan bermain basket. Untuk tim, tetap gunakan yang telah saya tentukan minggu lalu. dan untuk kau, anak baru! Kau masuk dalam kelompok... Ren. Ya kau disana." Ujar Yoochun Seonsaengnim.

"Ne Seonsaengnim." Sahut Baekhyun malas-malasan.

"Baekkie... kita satu tim." Bisik Kyungsoo disampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Itu bagus."

.

.

Pluitttt... Yoochun Seonsaengnim membunyikan pluit kebanggaannya sebagai awal permainan basket antar tim yeoja dimulai.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Ren—salah satu teman setimnya—sedang mendribble bola. Anak-anak yang lain sibuk berlarian dan menjaga lawan masing-masing. berusaha untuk memperebutkan bola yang sejak tadi berpindah tangan.

Baekhyun tetap diam. Dia bingung. Kemana dia harus berlari? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya tenang pun ikut bersemangat seperti yang lain.

Fyuhh ...

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Para namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan pun ikut heran dengan Baekhyun. kenapa gadis itu diam saja? apa dia tidak mengerti cara bermain basket? Atau dia takut berkeringat?

"Sudah kuduga. Dia memang gadis manja." Dengus Chanyeol. entahlah, dia sendiri bingung. Dia seperti merasa kecewa melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja.

"Ya! Hei Byun Baekhyun." Teriak Yoochun Seonsaengnim galak. Otomatis permainan pun terhenti. Terlihat guru yang masih muda itu berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tahu dia akan dimarahi pun segera menunduk.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? seharusnya kau ikut berlari. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau sedari tadi Minwoo tidak ada yang menjaga? Mereka bermain seperti 4 lawan 5."

"..." Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Atau kau tidak bisa bermain basket?" tanya Yoochun Seonsaengnim lagi sinis.

"Mianhae Seonsaengnim. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah bermain basket." Lirih Baekhyun. rasanya memalukan sekali harus mengakui hal ini. kalau di drama-drama yang sering dia tonton, anak-anak sabayanya pasti sangat lihai bermain basket, atau setidaknya mereka bisa melakukan olaraga yang satu itu meski tidak jago sekalipun.

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda. Sudahlah, permainan dilanjutkan. Dan kau! Kutegaskan untuk tidak diam saja." ancam Yoochun Seonsaengnim. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu.

Kyungsoo pun mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak jago tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendribble. Jadi aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa. Tenang saja." kata Kyungsoo berusaha menyemangati Baekhyun. gadis mungil itu pun tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo.

Plitttt ... kembali pluit Yoochun Seonsaengnim berbunyi yang artinya permainan dimulai kembali. Kyungsoo pun memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk mulai bergerak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mulai berlari dan mendekati gadis bertubuh kurus namun cukup tinggi bernama Minwoo. Seperti yang lain, Baekhyun pun menjaga Minwoo agar tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Terlihat bola kembali ada ditangan Ren yang sepertinya memang sangat jago bermain basket.

Sekarang Ren terjepit karena ada Sungjae dan Suzy yang menjaganya. Menjadi tameng agar Ren tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ren pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Baekhyun yang berada paling dekat dengannya sedang kosong, Ren pun melempar bolanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti pun hanya diam saja.

"Dribble bolanya Baekkie." Suruh Kyungsoo. Minwoo yang awalnya di jaga Baekhyun ganti dia yang mengejar gadis itu. akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berlari sambil mendribble bola basket—meski cara dribblenya sangat berantakan. Meski Minwoo lebih tinggi darinya, justru itu bisa dimanfaatkan karena dengan begitu, Minwoo bisa terlewati dengan mudah.

Namun ketika sedang semangat-semangatnya berlari, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya. Rasanya sangat sesak. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sesak yang perlahan menjadi sakit itu.

Karena sudah tidak kuat, Baekhyun melepas bola ditangannya lalu langsung terjatuh. Semua terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis karena tadi dia jatuh terlalu keras dan kulitnya bergesekan dengan aspal lapangan yang kasar. pasti lututnya jadi lecet.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Ani. Aku hanya terpeleset." Dusta Baekhyun. beberapa anak sedikit bingung sebenarnya. Lapangan jelas-jelas kering dan permukaannya pun tidak licin. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun terpeleset?

Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat kakinya dan benar saja. terlihat ada lecet disana dengan sedikit darah yang keluar.

Hiks... ini sangat perih. Tapi sakit di dadanya lebih terasa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun Seonsaengnim. Dia cukup khawatir juga jika ada anak didiknya yang terluka.

"Gwenchana Seonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan untuk membersihkan lukamu." Kata Yoochun Seonsaengnim.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan menemaninya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah Kyung-ie. Aku bisa sendiri. kau bermain lagi saja." tolak Baekhyun halus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tak rela membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa, Baekhyun memang tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menemaninya. Disini, Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal lagi tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang-orang.

"Baiklah... lanjutkan permainan kalian. Tinggal 10 menit lagi." suruh Yoochun Seonsaengnim.

"Ne..." Sahut semuanya serempak kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih khawatir pada Baekhyun. para namja yang tadi ikut mengelilingi Baekhyun pun sudah kembali ke pinggir lapangan. Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo melihat ke arah kumpulan namja-namja itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika tak menemukan seorang namja yang biasanya paling menjulang diantara yang lain. perlahan senyum kecil terpantri di wajah Kyungsoo.

_"Aku tahu, dia hanya jual mahal." _Batin Kyungsoo. perlahan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo memudar, karena ia tahu akan ada orang yang lebih diharapkan Baekhyun, untuk menemani gadis itu.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sakit, Eomma." Ringis Baekhyun. ia menghentikan jalannya sambil menyangga tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada disampingnya.

Chanyeol yang diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun pun mengernyit melihat kondisi janggal gadis itu. hal ini persis seperti yang di pagi itu. ketika Baekhyun kebut-kebutan sepeda dipagi hari. Usai itu, dia juga memegangi dadanya. Apa setelah ini...

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng ketika sadar akan pikiran buruknya. Ia yang tadi ada dibalik tembok pun berniat keluar dan mendekati Baekhyun.

Tapi ...

"Kau kenapa?"

DEG !

"Heii.. kenapa diam saja."

DEG !

"Ya! Hei, kenapa malah pingsan?"

Tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar terkepal melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang Kim Jongin yang tiba-tiba mendekati Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun yang justru pingsan dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Kai. Wajah Kai yang panik campur khawatir langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan dapat dipastikan namja itu akan membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan.

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa kesal melihat hal itu. seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu kan. harusnya dia yang muncul di depan Baekhyun. harusnya Baekhyun terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Harusnya dia yang menjadi pahlawan bagi Baekhyun. Loh? Kenapa dia jadi peduli? Bukannya dia tidak suka pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol bahkan sudah menolak Baekhyun dengan kasar kemarin. kenapa sekarang dia malah kesal karena Baekhyun ditolong namja lain.

Argghh...

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memilih untuk berbalik. Lebih baik dia kembali ke lapangan. Anggap dia tidak pernah berpikir apapun tentang Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ada niat baik apapun untuk gadis itu. Dan tidak pernah peduli pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ya... kembalilah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah kembali ke lapangan. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Ne?"

"Ya! Kau tadi menyusulnya kan? katakan padaku, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Chanyeol acuh dan langsung melewati Kyungsoo. meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat yang menatap punggungnya heran.

"Aku tidak menyusulnya. Aku tadi ke toilet." Bohong Chanyeol tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Bahu Kyungsoo yang awalnya menegang pun menjadi kendur dan lemas.

_"Ternyata dugaanku salah."_ Sedihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Jelaslah ia akan sangat senang kalau namja yang disukai sahabatnya akan membalas perasaan tulus sahabatnya itu. namun ternyata semua itu hanya sekedar dugaan. Hati Chanyeol sangat keras.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Lebih baik dia sendiri yang mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Daripada khawatir tidak jelas seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kai membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada ranjang yang disediakan dalam ruang kesehatan. Ia mendengus saat melihat luka di lutut Baekhyun. entahlah, mungkin karena ia tumbuh dalam keluarga dokter (eomma dan Appa Kai ialah Dokter) sehingga ia tidak suka melihat ada orang yang terluka. Dan karena ruang kesehatan sangat sepi—sepertinya guru penjaga sedang pergi—jadi Kai lah yang harus bergerak sendiri untuk mengobati Baekhyun.

Kai berjalan mendekati nakas yang menyimpan kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan alat-alat yang berguna untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka Baekhyun. Ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri disamping ranjang gadis itu. Mulai mengambil kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Baekhyun.

Sejak kecil, kalau dia berkelahi dan menimbulkan luka disekujur tubuhnya, Eommanya pasti akan marah-marah sambil mengobatinya. Dan Kai paling suka ketika melihat tangan halus Eommanya yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Karena sering memperhatikan Eommanya itu juga, Kai menjadi sangat telaten dalam mengobati luka. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia habis berkelahi dengan temannya, dia akan pergi ke tempat Eommanya untuk minta diobati. Hei! Dia sudah 16 tahun. bukannya diobati, adanya dia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan—lebih parah dari saat kecil. Dan Eommanya akan langsung mengusir dirinya. Eommanya paling tidak suka melihat putranya berkelahi. Oleh karena itulah, Kai mau tidak mau harus pandai-pandai mengobati dirinya sendiri selama ia masih suka berkelahi. Begitulah.

Kini Kai sudah selesai mengobati luka Baekhyun. selagi Kai membereskan barang-barang yang tadi ia gunakan, Kai mendengar suara ringisan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang mulai sadar dan mencoba untuk duduk. Gadis itu tampak menahan sakit sambil memegangi dadanya. Tepatnya dibagian jantung. Kai mengernyit melihat hal aneh itu.

"Kau punya asma?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kai lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa memegangi dadamu begitu? apa sakit?"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Tidak berniat menjawab Kai. Dia bingung, harus jujur atau berbohong. Jadi lebih baik diam saja kan.

"Jangan-jangan kau punya penyakit jantung?" tebak Kai yang sebenarnya hanya asal. Tapi sedikit banyak pengetahuan yang dia punya, Appanya pernah punya pasien berpenyakit jantung yang ketika penyakitnya kambuh pasti langsung memegangi dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan_*Maaf, author sotoy. Namanya juga fanfic. Jangan anggap serius ne?*_ lalu karena terlalu sakit, dia pun pingsan. Bisa jadi penyebab Baekhyun pingsan karena itu juga kan.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Kai. "Kau menyumpahiku?" kesal Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah panik, takut rahasianya terbongkar oleh Kai.

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf kalau malah membuatmu tersinggung." Sesal Kai. "Aku kan hanya menebak saja."

"Tidak kumaafkan. Mulai sekarang aku membencimu."

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku tidak minta ditolong kan." rasanya kemarin Baekhyun deh yang mengejar-ngejar dan sok akrab pada Kai. kenapa sekarang dia jadi sinis begini? Ckckck... aneh tetaplah aneh.

"Yasudah. terserah padamu." Kai berbalik dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya tadi.

Akhirnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti sekeliling Kai dan Baekhyun. dua tokoh itupun tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Emmm... Kai." Panggil Baekhyun lagi, orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Ne?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu. Toh aku tak terlalu merasa bersalah."

"Ya! Kai... pokoknya aku sudah menerima kata maafmu dengan begitu kau harus melakukan syarat yang kuajukan." Kai melongo. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis seperti Baekhyun? seenaknya memerintah orang sesuka hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Harus mau. Kau harus mau menjadi partnerku. Kumohon.. ajari aku agar bisa mengambil gambar yang bagus." Melas Baekhyun. "Hanya satu bulan. Setelah itu kau bebas deh?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

Kai terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tak tega juga kalau melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memelas begini.

"2 Minggu. Hanya 2 minggu. Setelah itu, semua bukan lagi urusanku." Putus Kai.

"Benarkah? Yeayy... kau memang baik." Girang Baekhyun.

"Yasudah... aku harus ke kelas. kau mau disini atau ke kelas juga?"

"Aku mau tidur saja disini. kau pergi sana." usir Baekhyun dan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Cih... dia malah mengusirku." Dengus Kai sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah perginya Kai lalu mulai mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Raut wajah sekarang sangat kontras dengan yang tadi. Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Seolah ada beban berat yang sangat menyesakkan baginya.

"Seandainya aku sehat. Pasti aku masih bermain basket dilapangan dengan teman-teman." Lirih Baekhyun. tangannya tampak bergerak-gerak memelintir ujung selimut yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

"Aku benar-benar lemah." Sedih Baekhyun sambil menunduk dalam. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dan membuatnya mulai menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dan Baekhyun pun kembali ke kelas tepat pada saat itu. dengan wajah ceria yang sudah terpasang di wajahnya, ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang makan sendirian di mejanya.

"Kyung-ie.." Sapa Baekhyun riang.

"Eumm.." sahut Kyungsoo singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari kotak bekalnya. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lalu memasang senyum kecil. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kan. Apa kau sudah baikan? Kakimu sudah diobati?"

"Ne... aku sudah lebih baik. Tenang saja." Baekhyun duduk dikursinya lalu menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah." Katanya singkat. Baekhyun merasa sikap Kyungsoo sedikit aneh.

_"ah sudahlah... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_ batin Baekhyun.

_"Kenapa aku malah bersikap begini pada Baekhyun? bukan salahnya kan kalau dia bisa dekat dengan Kai? bukan salahnya juga kan kalau Kai terlihat sangat perhatian padanya. Ya.. ini justru salahku yang bersikap begini pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ! Kau tidak boleh egois. Merasa iri pada sahabat itu tidak baik. Yosh! Lagipula Baekhyun suka pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin beralih pada Kai. Ya! Itu pasti. " _Begitulah isi hati Kyungsoo. ckck... akhirnya mereka hanya makan dalam diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan keterdiaman itu terus berlangsung sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang terasa aneh baginya. Namun, saat ditanya pun Kyungsoo tidak memberikan jawaban yang diharapkannya. Hhh.. mungkin hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja. Toh buktinya Kyungsoo tadi sempat menanyakan keadaannya. Berarti kalau perasaan Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak, bukan salahnya kan. bisa saja karena hal lain.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu bebas bagi anak-anak. Semua pun mulai berpencar untuk menuju tempat kesayangan mereka masing-masing. ada yang langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah, mungkin untuk bertemu kasur tercintanya. Ada yang cepat-cepat ke kantin, untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak jam pelajaran memang sudah menabuh drum dengan riang. Dan yang paling menarik ialah anak-anak yang langsung pergi ke ruang klub mereka. Mulai mengurus segala hal yang mereka sukai. Hal yang diurus dengan senang hati dan tanpa paksaan—beda dengan belajar. Sebuah aktifitas yang menyenangkan—bagi mereka—sekaligus bisa mengembangkan bakat dan kepribadian masing-masing. bukankah begitu fungsi sebuah klub.(_Klub disini sejenis ekstrakulikuler. Tau kan? pakai kata klub kan lebih keren)_

"Hei! Kim Jongdae! Kau harus latihan dengan benar. jangan kabur terus." Seorang Park Chanyeol yang sudah lengkap dengan kostum basket kebanggaannya dengan sebuah bola bulat orange di tangan kiri, tengah memarahi salah seorang anak buahnya yang nakal.

"Siapa yang kabur sih? lihat? Wujudku masih ada disini kan sejak tadi. aku tahu kau mudah rindu padaku tapi jangan overprotektif gitu lah. Hatiku untukmu kok." Kata Jongdae atau Chen sambil berkedip genit. Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri melihat Chen yang sangat mengerikan—bagi pria-pria tulen—

Dukk ! Chanyeol melempar bolanya keras ke arah Chen dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh namja tak tinggi itu.

"Ya! Untung reflekku bagus. Ayolah jangan marah-marah terus. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihan." Ajak Chen sambil mendribble bola yang dilempar Chanyeol tadi.

"Terserah." Dengus Chanyeol dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chen. Namja berwajah kotak itupun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai melakukan aksi basket sok kerennya—melakukan Lay up dengan berbagai gaya. Beberapa anak yang ada dilapangan pun mulai bersorak kagum dengan kemahiran basket Chen—yang dengan berat hati harus diakui—yang cukup bagus itu.

Chanyeol yang barusan menaruh ponselnya di kursi pinggir lapangan pun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mendengus melihat keramaian yang dibuat Chen.

"Seperti Baekhyun saja."

EH? Kok Baekhyun sih?

Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kepikiran gadis itu. dan kenapa dia menyamakan gadis mungil itu dengan Chen. Dia kan lebih dulu mengenal Chen, harusnya dia berpikir kepribadian gadis itu yang sama seperti Chen—sama-sama aneh dan suka bikin kehebohan. Ya.. meski sama aja sih. intinya kan tidak jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aishh... apa aku mulai gila? Kenapa gadis itu selalu muncul dalam benakku?" Keluh Chanyeol kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas langit. Mungkin melihat langit bisa cukup berguna untuk membersihkan pikirannya dari nama Baekhyun.

Tidak sengaja sudut mata Chanyeol menangkap siluet bayangan gadis yang tadi menghantui pikirannya. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengarahkan sekaligus menajamkan fokusnya. Benar itu Baekhyun atau hanya khayalannya saja. masa sih fatamorgana? Ini kan bukan di gurun. Oke... Chanyeol mulai error.

"Sejak kapan Baekhyun dan Kai dekat? Bukannya Kai tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan anak perempuan." Gumam Chanyeol heran sekaligus kesal. dari sudut pandang Chanyeol, Kai dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat akrab seakan sudah lama saling kenal.

See.. Chanyeol sampai menambah intensitas kebesaran matanya saat melihat Kai berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil memegangi tangan gadis itu. Oke... sebenarnya ini bukan modus belaka seperti bayangan Chanyeol. Coba kita lihat situasi sebenarnya antara Kai dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kai.. apa begini sudah benar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegangi kamera barunya. Gadis itu mengarahkan kameranya ke arah langit biru yang sedang cerah itu.

Saat ini Kai dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon lantai 3 sekolah mereka. kebetulan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan yang biasanya dipakai anak-anak basket latihan. Entah benar kebetulan atau kesengajaan Baekhyun agar ia bisa sekalian men-stalk Chanyeol yang sedang latihan.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi tadi, Baekhyun dengan secepat cahaya pergi ke kelas Kai untuk menuntut janji. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan gadis manis itu begitu saja. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri pun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia sudah ditinggalkan. Toh... melamun terus sejak istirahat.

"Kenapa kaku sekali sih? kau itu hanya mengambil gambar biasa kan, bukan model papan atas." dumel Kai yang melihat cara Baekhyun memotret.

"Huh... aku kan tidak seperti kau, Kai."

Akhirnya Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat lalu beralih untuk berdiri dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun. ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan gadis itu.

Deg deg deg ... entah kenapa dada Kai berdebar saat melakukan kontak seperti ini dengan si imut Baekhyun.

_"Perasaan aneh apa ini." _batinnya heran.

Dengan perlahan Kai mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun—tepatnya kamera yang ada ditangan Baekhyun—dengan perlahan lalu ...

Klik ...

Sebuah gambar pun terbentuk. Kai tadi menekan tombolnya tepat ketika kamera Baekhyun mengarah pada sebuah pohon yang sedang dihinggapi burung dan dengan kebetulannya juga ada sebuah bola basket yang sedang melambung. Pas sekali. Meski gambar ini terkesan tidak penting namun ada sisi kehidupan didalamnya. Baekhyun sampai terkagum-kagum melihat hasil gambar yang berhasil diambilnya bersama Kai. beda dengan foto-foto yang dijepretnya kemarin. ini berbeda.

"Bagus kan. tidak ada bagian yang terlihat kabur atau buram dan semuanya utuh. Kuberi tahu ya, kalau kau mengambil gambar, usahakan jangan menggesernya sebelum gambarnya benar-benar terambil."

"Ini keren."

"YA! KIM JONGDAE. KUBUNUH KAU." Baekhyun dan Kai tersentak saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menggelegar. Hei! Ini lantai 3 dan suara menyeramkan itu bisa sampai terdengar. Baekhyun dan Kai buru-buru melihat ke bawah. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengejar Chen. Baekhyun sampai terkikik melihat wajah panik Chen yang terkena amukan Chanyeol.

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Seru Chen keras.

"KAU BOHONG. KAU SENGAJA MELEMPAR BOLA SAMPAI KE KEPALAKU KAN! AWAS KAU."

"TIDAAKK..."

"Bodoh.." dengus Kai setelah melihat pemandangan dibawah. Sedikit malu rasanya jika mengingat salah seorang yang bersangkutan itu saudara sepupunya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang photografi saja." ajak Kai sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat berjalan pergi.

"Andwae! Aku ingin liat Yeollie." Tolak Baekhyun dan tetap bersikukuh pada tempatnya.

"Yasudah. aku pergi sendiri."

Dan Baekhyun tampak acuh dengan kepergian Kai. Matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memarahi Chen dibawah.

"Dia tetap tampan meski suka marah-marah." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan baju training berwarna pinknya kini sedang memunguti satu persatu bola yang tadi dipakai latihan anak-anak klub sepakbola. Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasnya mengingat statusnya sebagai asistent klub tersebut. Jadi Luhan senang-senang saja ketika sedang melaksanakan kewajibannya.

"Noona ini." Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika ia berbalik setelah menaruh satu bola dalam keranjang, ada satu bola lain yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hoobaenya itu. ia menerima bola yang diberikan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. "Kau istirahat saja. bukankah kau lelah setelah disuruh lari oleh Kris tadi."

"Ani. Kalau membantu Hannie Noona, aku tidak pernah lelah." Kata Sehun dengan manisnya.

"Benarkah? Terserah kau saja." balas Luhan tetap dengan senyumnya. Gadis itu pun mulai melangkah untuk mengambil bola-bola lain yang masih berceceran disudut lapangan.

"Hannie Noona.." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Ne."

"Kalau kita dekat.. apa itu bisa?" Tanya Sehun ragu. "Err.. ah sudahlah. Abaikan saja." lanjut Sehun panik saat melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan Luhan padanya. _"pasti Hannie Noona berpikir aku aneh. Argghhh... kami kan memang tidak pernah dekat."_

"Kau aneh Sehunnie." Kata Luhan.

_"Tuh kan benar" _keluh Sehun dalam hati.

"Kita kan sudah saling kenal sejak sd. Asal kau tahu, dulu kau itu adik kelas kesayanganku. Jadi memang sudah seharusnya kita dekat." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ketika sudah berada dihadapan namja itu, Luhan sedikit berjinjit lalu mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. Ingat! Meski Sehun lebih muda tapi tingginya jauh diatas Luhan.

"Masih halus seperti saat aku pertama kali menyentuhnya." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Perlahan muncul rona merah tipis di pipi putih Sehun. Dada namja itu pun mulai berdegup tak tahu aturan. Aishh... Sehun gugup sekarang.

"Sekarang kita dekat kan." kata Luhan.

"Ne... Kita dekat."

.

.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, berdiri seorang namja dengan pokerface andalannya meski tangannya sudah terkepal dan isi kepalanya mulai tak karuan.

_"Aku menyukaimu Luhan. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih dia.." _batin namja itu sedih. Kini hatinya serasa remuk redam setelah melihat yeoja yang disayanginya tersenyum begitu manis pada namja lain. namja yang seharusnya bukan tandingannya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Publised : 19/10/13  
**

**Words : 3.865  
**

**A/N :**

hemm... gaje kah? pastilah. aku terkadang suka bingung dengan alur cerita ini. apakah terlalu lama? aku jadi takut, FF ini kepanjangan. tapi kalau terlalu cepat juga sayang, soalnya aku mau bikin setiap detail kejadian di 30 hari yang dilalu Baekhyun. aku jadi bimbang. udah tambah lama berasa kayak sinetron. Mianhae buat Reader yg kecewa dengan kegajean FF ini.

Oh ya, kemungkinan mulai Chap depan aku bakal munculin setiap couple yg secara jelas dari awal belum bersatu dan punya konfliknya masing-masing. ChanBaeknya selalu ada karena dia main pairing. tapi couple yg lain munculnya bergantian per chapter oke! dan ehemm.. kalo ga salah ada yang nanyain KaiSoo, bahhh kemungkinan besar sama seperti di FF RL, mereka bakal jadi yang paling terakhir jadian*_bocoran*_.

oke deh, udah kebanyakan ngomong nih aku. jadi say Thanks aja buat para readersdeul.. silent-deul dan semuaaaaanya deh. aku harap kalian ga bosen-bosen sama FF abal ini.

dan ga bosen-bosen aku meminta, review after read. Otte?

Thank all ^^


End file.
